Continue of Cuts
by Hummelberry94
Summary: This is the continuation of Cuts. Now that Sherlock is at home safe, what will happen to the gang? What new evils will pop up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my continuation of Cuts. It is what I think will happen in Season 4, kinda. **

**I will go back to Cuts when Season 4 comes on air, but till then, I will be posting here. **

**The idea of Sherlock does not belong to me. I only own Calliah and the ideas. **

* * *

><p>We get out as the plane lands. Sherlock comes out of the jet and I run to him. I hug him and smile. The plan worked. Mycroft wasn't going to let his little brother go off and die. So he, 'Anthea', and I made a plan.<p>

_I walk into Mycroft's office. "How are you going to fix this?" I say as I walk in._

_He looks up at me. "Fix what love?" _

"_You know what I'm talking about. What is the plan?" I ask and sit in a chair and place a hand on my belly. _

_He sighs. "Calliah. Don't worry." He says. _

"_Tell me now. That is my brother now too. Tell me." I say. _

_He sighs and closes his eyes. "We found some footage from Jim Moriarty and we are going to put it on every TV in England." He says and looks at me. _

"_So you are going to pretend that Jim is back to get Sherlock back?" I ask. He nods. I think for a minute. "Hmm. Good plan. Who is going to play the video? You and I are going to be with Sherlock." _

"'_Anthea'." Mycroft explains. _

_I nod. "Okay. What if it doesn't work?" _

_He frowns. "Then he goes to die." I frown. "I know it isn't the best, but it's all I can do Ardaigh." _

_I sigh. "I know. Hopefully this will work. It will work." _

I hold Sherlock tightly and cry. It worked. It actually worked. Sherlock hugs me and I look up. "Were you crying?" I ask.

"No." Sherlock lies.

"Liar." I say.

"Shut up." He whispers. I grin and hug him tightly again.

"I missed you." I say.

"I was gone for six minutes." He says.

"Six minutes too long." I say. I hear the others come up behind us. Mycroft coughs. "Not done yet."

"Come on flower. We have work to do." Sherlock says.

"No we don't." I instantly said.

"Calliah!" Mycroft says behind me.

I bite my lip and look over at Mycroft. "Was it a surprise?"

"We will all talk about this at the house. Get back in the car." Mycroft says. I look down as I walk back to the car. I get in and everyone else follows me in. Mycroft sits by me and wraps an arm around me. I look up at him.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's okay love. I was going to tell him, just not in the open like that. I could get in a lot of trouble for doing this." Mycroft explains. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. It was a long way back to the house so I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up to Mycroft carrying me. I look around and see that we were at home. "I can walk." I say softly.

"I know, but you didn't get any sleep last night. It isn't healthy for the baby." He says.

I giggle. Mycroft has become a super dad already. He has read all the books, been to all my appointments, and even went shopping for baby clothes. He has been so supportive, even with my crazy mood swings. I snuggle into him and close my eyes. I was tired.

We go into the house and Mycroft sits me down on the couch. I open my eyes and see Sherlock at my feet. Mycroft sits behind me and I lean against him. I look over and see John helping Mary into her seat. I giggle softly and she looks at me. "Don't laugh. This will be you in a couple of months." She says.

"Oh I know. But at that time, Mycroft won't be letting me get up, so yeah." I say. She laughs and John sits down. We sit an uncomfortable silence for a minute. "Mycroft tell them what we did."

I feel Mycroft move and coughs softly. "Well… If Sherlock had gone away on the mission, he would have died and Calliah didn't want that." I elbow him. "Fine, neither did I. So, with the help of 'Anthea', we sent out the message." Mycroft explains.

"Wait, you, 'Anthea', and Calliah sent out the Moriarty message? How did you get it?" John asks.

"Mycroft found some footage of Jim's 'acting' and used that, adding the text isn't hard, and the voice is actually mine. It is just changed so they can't tell." I explain.

John looks at us and I smile at him. Mary nods in understandment. I look at Sherlock and see that he is looking at Mycroft and me. "Thank you." He says softly.

I grin and move and hug him. "Anything for my little brother." I say.

"I'm older than you." Sherlock says.

"But I married your older brother so…" I say and then stick my tongue out at him.

"Very mature flower." Sherlock says. I roll my eyes and lean back onto Mycroft. He wraps an around me.

"I try." I say. "So what is next? Sherlock needs to defeat 'Jim' so it will seem real. How do we do that?"

"Well, Sherlock, John, and I have some things to talk about." Mycroft says.

I sit up and turn around. "You better change that sentence so I am included." I glare at him.

"Not a chance in the world." Mycroft says.

"Mycroft Holmes! I will be included in this." I say and stand up.

"No." Mycroft says and stands up.

"Yes! This is my family too!" I yell.

"No. I will not lose you or the baby." Mycroft says.

"Gah!" I yell and sit down. I cross my arms.

He sits down and places a hand on my arm. "I just want you safe."

"I agree with him Calliah. I don't want you or Mary out if you don't have to." Sherlock says. I frown and look at John.

"I agree." John says.

I frown and look at Mary. She shrugs. "But I can still run and fight." I try to convince them.

"No. You will stay here Calliah." Mycroft says and get up. I groans. Sherlock and John get up. John kisses Mary and they follow Mycroft.

"Stupid boys." I say and move my feet onto the couch.

"This will be a good thing darling. We need to rest." Mary says.

"No. I don't want to sit here and be bored." I say and groan.

"It will be good for the baby." She says.

"But I'm bored! Maybe I should get a gun and shoot the wall." I say.

"No!" I hear Mycroft yell.

"Not fun!" I call back.

I hear Mary laughing and I look over. "You two are meant for each other." She says.

"Well you and John are meant for each other." I say.

"Now only if Sherlock can find his." Mary says. I grin and pull out my phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Sherlock's perfect match." I dial a number. "Hello Molly. Wanna come over?"

I hear the doorbell later and I get up and get it. I open the door and see Molly. "Did you bring the stuff?"

She laughs. "Yes Calliah. I brought it all." She says. I let her in. "Why did you want it all?"

"Cravings and Mary is here. She has cravings too." I tell her and shut the door. I lead her to the living and we sit down.

"Hello Mary. You look nice and pregnant." Molly says and brings out some food. "Who wanted the ice cream?"

"Me. Is there cookies too?" Mary asks. Molly nods and gives Mary the ice cream and cookies.

"And then we have pickles and chocolate?" Molly asks.

"Yes please. Any burgers?" I ask.

She shakes her head in amusement. "Yes." She hands me the jar of pickles, a chocolate bar, and a couple hamburgers. "Are you going to eat that all together?"

"Maybe. I might just but the chocolate on the burgers and be good." I tell her. "Actually that sounds amazing." I put half of the bar on my hamburgers and start eating. "Mmm." I look at the others and see them staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing sweetheart." Molly says and pats my leg.

I shrug and keep eating. The boys come back in. "M-Molly." I hear. I turn around and see Sherlock staring at Molly.

"Sherlock. You're here. Are you three talking about how to fix the Moriarty thing?" Molly asks.

Sherlock doesn't answer, and so John look at them. "No. Mycroft can she know?"

Mycroft sighs. "Okay, but Miss Hooper if you tell anyone what we are about to tell you, you will be hunted down and lost into the world." He says. I roll my eyes.

"My brother created the video and sent it everywhere so I could stay." Sherlock explains.

"Well, that is amazing." Molly says.

Sherlock nods and looks down. "What are you doing here?"

"Calliah asked me over. I brought her and Mary food." Molly explains.

"I wanted chocolate with hamburgers and so I got it." I say and keep eating. Mycroft sits by me. "Want to try?"

"No." Mycroft says. I pout and he sighs. "Fine." He opens his mouth and I feed him a bite. He chews and shallows. He smiles fakely. "Good…"

"Don't lie love." I say.

"Fine, that is gross." Mycroft says. "But as long as you like it."

"I do." I say and keep eating. I look at Sherlock and see that he was still looking down. "I'll be back." I say and start walking towards Sherlock. I grab Sherlock's arm and pull him to a room. We sit down. "Lock?"

He looks at me. "Lock?"

"Yeah. It's your nickname. I'm your flower and you're my Lock." I say.

"What did you want?" Sherlock asks.

"Ask Molly out." I say.

Sherlock stares at me. "No."

I frown. "Why?"

"No. I will not ask Miss Hooper on a date." He says and gets up and leave. I frown and get off. I follow him out. I go by Mycroft and pout. Sherlock was sitting on the couch now. Molly was sitting in one of the chairs, talking to Mary. I look up at Mycroft and frown.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'll tell you later." I tell him. "Let's have a game night!" Everyone groans. "What?"

"Sherlock, Mary, or Mycroft will win them all." John says.

"No, we'll play a multiply of games. Each one having a different skill needed." I say. I look around. "Please. One night of normality?" I pout at Mycroft.

He sighs. "Fine." I grin and pout at Sherlock. I sit by him and bat my eyes.

"Please Lock…" I beg. He sighs and nods. I grin and bat my eyes at John.

"Don't. I'll play, just get your eyes away from me." He says and laughs.

"Molly? Stay for some games?" I ask.

"I'm game." She says and I hug her.

"I'm in. Something to take my mind off the baby." Mary says.

"Score! I'm picking the first game!" I yell and run down the hall. I come back with a small box. "Cards Against Humanity!" Everyone groans as I chuckle.

We were almost done with the game. I was sitting by Mycroft on the couch, John and Mary were on the love seat, and Sherlock and Molly were each in their own chair. I was winning, with Mycroft behind me with one card. We had two more sets and I was ready. I grin at Mycroft and wink. He rolls his eyes and kisses my head. Sherlock plays the black card down. It read:

_In Michael Jackson's final moments, he thought about _. _

I grin and slam down a card. Everyone follows and lay down a card. Sherlock picks up the cards and lays them down. They read:

_The Kool-Aid Man. _

_Sunshine and rainbows_

_Preteens. _

_Doing the right thing_

_Grandma. _

Sherlock looks at the cards and picks up the Preteen card. I grin and take the black card. I stand up and do a little dance. "I will! Who is the winner? This lady right here!" I yell and feel Mycroft pull me on his lap. "I won." I say.

He chuckles and kisses my nose. "Yes you did."

"On to the next game." Molly says. "Who wants to pick?"

"How about we go around the circle. John can go next." Mycroft suggests.

"Good idea. John?" I asks.

He thinks. "Operation." He says and smirks.

"Oh you are on Watson." I say. He looks at me and playfull glares at me. I glare right back and raise an eyebrow. He does the same.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down ladies." Mycroft says.

I giggle and hold out my hand. "Good luck, Doctor Watson."

"Good luck, Doctor Holmes." John says.

We get the bored set up and start playing. After an hour, it was down to me, John, and Molly. We each had 600 and Mycroft, Mary, and Sherlock had none. Everyone was trying to get the Bread Basket. It was John's turn. Molly and I sit in anticipation. He wipes his brow and starts to go for it. I grab Mycroft's hand and squeeze. I watch and see John take it out. Molly and I groan. "No!" I glare at him.

"Oh what was that? Did I win? Or as Calliah would do." John says and gets up. She starts mimicking my dance. "I win! Who is the winner? This man right here!" He yells. I crack up laughing. He sits down and holds a hand out to me. "Good game girls." I shake his hand and he shakes Molly's.

"Okay, Mary. Your turn." I say.

She thinks. "Risk."

John and I groan. We look at each other. "We are going to die." I say. He nods. "Okay for teams…"

It ended up with Mycroft, Sherlock, and myself on a team, and Molly, John, and Mary on the other team. The Holmes brothers kept arguing that we lost… badly. I glare at Sherlock and Mycroft as the other three are mocking me again. "I hate you all." I say.

"No you don't dear." Mary says and hugs me.

I smile and hug back. "No… I guess I don't." I look to Sherlock. "What game?"

"Scrabble." Sherlock says right away.

We get it started and end up stopping. Mycroft and Sherlock were arguing… again. They kept making John look up words, each brother accusing the other brother made up the word. When we started back up, they were trying to create the weirdest words on the board. While they were doing that, Molly came up and won the game. She sits there smirking. Sherlock and Mycroft look at her. "Ho-Wha-How?" Sherlock asks.

"Well, you two were trying to get the weirdest words or longest, I would find where the special spots were at and get major points there. You guys just wanted to top each other, you ignored the simple minds." She says and stands up. "I need to get home before dark."

"Stay. We can make a big sleepover." I say. "Please. Soon Mary and I won't be able to do this. We will have babies."

"Please Molly." Mary begs and pouts. I pout too.

I see her start to smile. "Fine!" she says and sits down. I clap and grin.

"Molly what game?" I ask.

"Trivial Pursuit." She says after a second of thinking. We get the game out and start playing. Mycroft was winning in the geography section, I were amazing in Entertainment, Molly was good in History, Molly was good in literature, Sherlock was good in Science and Nature, and John was ruling Sports. We were all tired and trying to win. After three hours, Molly finally won. I was half-asleep as was Mary. I yawn and Mycroft looks at me.

"Time for bed." He says.

"What no… You never picked a game." I say.

"We will do this again. The pregnant women are tired." He says. I look over at Mary and see that she was asleep.

"John can you carry her?" I ask.

"Of course." John says. "Where is our room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right. Molly, first down on the left, and Sherlock next door to John and Mary." Mycroft says. He picks me up and I giggle. I wrap my arms around his neck and look at everyone.

"Night. See you in the morning." I say as Mycroft takes me out. We get to our room and he sets me down. "That was fun. We need to do this more often." I get up and get in my pajamas. I get into bed and move to my side.

Mycroft gets in after a minute. "We shall love."

"We should talk about baby names." I say softly.

"Sure love." He says and lays down. I move to lay my head on him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head. "Boy names."

"Sherlock has to be the middle name." I say.

He groans. "Really?"

"Yes Mycroft. I love your brother. Maybe Hamish Sherlock Holmes?" I offer up.

He sighs. "John Sherlock Holmes?"

"I like Hamish more." I say and look up at him.

He nods. "Okay. Hamish Sherlock Holmes."

I grin and kiss him softly. "So I was looking at unique names and came upon the name Mychela." I say.

He looks at me. "I love that name."

"I thought you would. So Mychela for the first name for a girl. Middle name?" I ask.

"I want it to be an Irish middle name." He says.

"Okay." I move to my side table and get out the baby book. "What about Aideen? It means little fire."

He thinks. "Mychela Aideen? No."

"What about Ailey. It means light."

"Mychela Ailey. Maybe." He says.

"Allyn." I say. "It means beautiful."

He smiles. "Yes. Mychela Allyn."

I grin and put the book away. "Hamish Sherlock or Mychela Allyn. Our baby."

"Our baby." He says and places a hand on my belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay all. That's that. <strong>

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I was having a brain freeze. I think I have a plan now, so I should be uploading chapters every day again. **

**I'm thinking about bringing Irene back for a couple chapters. Tell me your thoughts on that. **

**Reviews make my world go round, so review. **

**Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews: ElysiumPhoenix and Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes. You two are the best, **

**Thanks for the follows: Voldymoldy666, heartdraconis19361, Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes, Primrose Sirius Black, greeklilly, and ElysiumPhoenix**

**Thanks for the favorite: Voldymoldy666, jess114, heartdraconis19361, Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes, Believe in Bowties, Thetroublewithexs, and Primrose Sirius Black**

**The story line for this comes from the story " The Boscombe Valley Mystery" By Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

**The only thing that is my own are the slight changes I made and Calliah.**

***heartdraconis19361 pointed out that I said baby Holmes not Watson. Sorry about that. Thank you for pointing that out***

* * *

><p>A month later, Mycroft and I were eating breakfast. I was looking at my phone. I hadn't talked to the boys in a couple weeks. John and Mary were getting ready for the baby, and Sherlock was…. No idea. I hope not in a drug house again. I finish breakfast when my phone gives me a text alert.<p>

_Come to Paddington Station by 11:15. –SH_

I grin and stand up. "We got a case." I tell Mycroft and walk to our room. I pull out a suitcase and start packing. I hear Mycroft come in the room and see him sit on the bed. "Don't talk me out of it. I'm going. I will be fine."

"I wasn't going to love." Mycroft says.

I look at him. "What? You weren't?"

"Nope. You have been in the house for a month now. I know you are itching to get out. Also, Sherlock texted me and told me this case wasn't anything to worry about. No chance of you getting hurt. Other than your natural clumsiness." Mycroft explains.

I playfully glare at him. "Not clumsy." I say.

"Sure." He says. I finish packing and look at the clock. It was ten now. "Just be safe and careful love, okay?"

"I promise to be careful and safe. I won't do anything reckless." I say.

He kisses me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say and he goes to work.

I pick up my bag and set it down. I pull it behind me and grab my coat and scarf. I leave the house. I get to Paddington station and look around. It was eleven now. The boys should be here by now. "Calliah." I hear behind me. I turn around and see Sherlock. I grin and run over.

"Lock." I hug him. "Where is John?"

"Not sure. I texted him. He should be here soon." He says and looks around. I look around and see him. I grin and run over with Sherlock walking behind me.

"John!" I yell and hug him. He hugs back. "I missed you two. The team back together again. The three amigos, well amigos and amiga. The three musketeers."

John laughs. "Someone is excited."

"I'm out of the house. I'm free!" I say. We get onto the train and take our seats. "John. How is Mary?"

"She is very pregnant. She is going to pop at any time. I just hope we aren't gone when she does. Molly is actually with her. They became very good friends and Molly has been a great companion for Mary." John explains.

I nod. "Molly is the best. She has been keeping me company too."

"I'm keeping my phone with me at all time and Mary will call if she goes into labor." John explains.

"She won't. She still has two weeks." Sherlock says beside me. We look at him. "I am studying her and Calliah's pregnancies. Calliah will be early. Mary will be late."

I shake my head. "Whatever Sherlock."

"Just you wait. You will be two weeks early and Mary will be a week late." Sherlock says.

After an hour of catching up, really just me telling the boys what I have been doing, Sherlock starts explaining the case.

It was a case of two Australians who had come to the UK to run farms. The first man, John Turner, has the largest landowner in the areas and has made his fortune in Australia. He bought farm lands. The second man, Charles McCarthy, leases from Mr. Turner. They both were seen together and were each other's own only friend, since they both are not very social men. They each have one kid. Turner has a daughter, Alice, and McCarthy has a son, James.

McCarthy told his house maid that he has an appointment at three. Two people saw McCarthy walk in the direction of Boscombe Pool alone. Within a few minutes, one witness says, McCarthy's son comes down the same road, carrying a gun. Another witness sees the McCarthy men having a hug argument. She has just run home to the game lodge to tell her mother she thinks the two McCarthys are going to fight, when younger McCarthy, James, runs up and says he's found his father dead in the forest. James is not holding his gun or his hat, and his right hand is bloody. The lodge-keeper follows him out to Boscombe Pool, where the elder McCarthy lies dead with his head caved in. With the bloody hand, loud argument, and the murder weapon apparently near the body and belonging to James, there's enough evidence to convict him of murder. The case is going to appear before the Crown Court.

There are a lot of people who believe that James in innocent, including Alice Turner. She is the one who brought it to Greg, who told us. Sherlock thinks that even thought everything looks rough for James, he can bring a fresh, and better, perspective on the evidence.

In his first interview with the cops, James said he deserved to be arrested – but he says he's still innocent. Sherlock things this I've-done-something-wrong-but-not-that statement is the best evidence of James's innocent, because what murderer trying to his crime would be honest enough to admit some kind of guilt when he's in the hands of the cops. Upon his arrest, James gave his account.

He had been away from home for three days. When he gets home, he's just in time to see his dad walking quickly across the yard. Without the knowing of where his dad has been walking, James grabs his rifle and sets out to Boscombe Pool to do some rabbit shooting. As he approaches the pool, he hears his father yelling, 'Cooee!' which is a signal between James and his father. So James runs forward and finds his father at the pool. Charles is surprised and weirdly angry to see James and they have words. Because his father is in such a temper, James just heads back to Hatherley, their farm, and skips the rabbit shooting. Before he can get far, thought, James hears a terrible struggle. He turns back to the pool to find his father dying. He goes to the nearest house, which is the Turner's lodge-keep, for help. James adds that his father's last words were something about a rat. James absolutely will not say what the two were arguing about. James also says that he saw something out of the corner of his eye on the ground when he ran over to his father, something grey, but it was gone by the time he stood up and turned away from his dad to get help.

We get to the platform and Greg is there waiting for us. "Greg!" I yell and run out and hug him. He chuckles and hugs me.

"Hello Calliah." He says. Sherlock and John join us. Sherlock grabbed my bag since I forgot it.

"Thanks Sherlock." I say and take it from him. He nods. We go to the hotel and meet Alice Turner. We bring our bags to the room and go back down to the pub and have lunch with Alice. "So Alice. You don't think James is guilt." I say.

"We don't think he did either." Sherlock says.

"Oh, I am so glad to hear you say that." Alice says and smiles. She was a small girl. Blonde hair, green eyes, and ivory skin. "I think that the argument was about me. Now, James and I do love each other, but it is a brother and sister thing. Mr. McCarthy really wanted us to get marries. No one else wants it to happen but him. Mr. McCarthy is the last man who knows my daddy when he was in the gold mines in Australia."

Sherlock nods. "We'll get him free of all charges Alice. I promise you." She nods and leaves. Sherlock turns to us. "Greg and I are going to visit James in prison. John, keep an eye on Calliah."

I pout. "Why can't I go?"

"Because a prison is not safe. Mycroft and Mummy will kill me if I brought you there." Sherlock explains. I sigh and nod. He stands up and kisses my head. "Stay safe." He leaves with Greg.

"Up to the room?" I ask. John nods and we go up to the room. I lay on my bed and sigh. "I'm bored!"

John sits down on his bed and looks at me. "Read. Watch TV. Call Mycroft." He says. He pulls out a book and starts reading.

I groan and pull out my phone and call Mycroft. "Hello Ardaigh. Having fun?" Mycroft asks me.

"No. Sherlock and Greg went to the prison and I am stuck with John at the hotel. Not fun." I explain.

He chuckles. "He is protecting you. It would be dangerous in a prison. I would not like to find out that my wife and child went to prison."

I groan. "It's not fair. I would be able to do this if I wasn't pregnant. All your fault."

"How is it my fault love? I believe that you helped in this department too." Mycroft says.

"Nope. It was all you. Luring me into your government arms. I was a helpless little girl." I say and smile. I hear John cough to cover up his laugh. "Shut up John."

"Yes, I am the mean old man who forced you to love him." Mycroft says. I could tell that he was smiling.

"Yes you were." I say and giggle.

"Okay Calliah." He says and chuckles. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I say and close my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mycroft says.

"I should go. Sherlock will be back soon." I say.

"Okay. Call me tonight." Mycroft says.

"Will do." I say and hang up. I look over and see that John was looking at the newspaper. "Anything interesting?"

"There is an article about the murder." John tells me. I slowly get up and walk over. I sit down. "What did you figure out?"

"Well it was a blow to the back of the head, but on the left side. Charles saying rat must have been important, because head injuries don't cause delirium." John says.

I nod. "Yeah I thought that too." I say as Sherlock comes back into the room. We look up. "Anything?"

"James is innocent. Pretty, but not too bright." Sherlock tells us and sits on his bed. He gets out his phone, looks at it, and then puts it back. I look at him curiously. What was that? "He doesn't know who would kill his father. He is also in love with Alice, but not in the way she thinks. He is in love with her."

"Why doesn't he tell her?" I ask.

"He had a wife in Bristol, but with everything that has happened, the wife told James that she already has a husband in Bermuda, so James' marriage is not legal. He can marry Alice, if he wasn't in prison." Sherlock explains.

"And if she didn't think of him as a brother." I say. John laughs and lay down. I get up and go to my bed. I yawn and lay down on my side and face Sherlock. "So Charles had an appointment with Boscombe Pool that wasn't with James and he called to someone using the code he uses with his son, but he didn't know his son was nearby."

Sherlock nods. "Correct."

The next morning, I wake up and see Greg in the room. The three men were sitting at the small table in the room. "Morning." I say and rub my eyes.

"Morning flower. We have scones if you want some." Sherlock says.

I get up and move over there. I grab two and go to get a cup of coffee. "No coffee." John says. I turn and glare at him.

"I can have one a day. If you want me happy and not biting your head off, you will let me have this cuppa and shut up." I say and pour the cup. He holds his hands up in surrender. I sit down and start eating.

"So Mr. Turner is dying." Greg says.

"Well, that is a great thing to hear when I wake up." I say and sip my coffee.

Greg rolls his eyes. "Mr. Turner has been very generous with Mr. McCarthy. He has been giving McCarthy the farmland rent-free and generally tossing him money."

"If Turner was giving all this money to McCarthy, it is kind of daring for McCarthy to insist that James should also marry Alice, isn't it? Kind overreaching?" Sherlock comments.

"You are thinking too theoretically. I can bring you to Hartherley Farmland to look for clues." Greg says.

We all get ready and head out. Sherlock starts by measuring the books of the McCarthy men. We then head over to Boscombe Pool, where Sherlock looks around the mud. He picks up a jagged stone from the grass. We head to the nearby house, where the lodge-keeper lives. While Sherlock talks to him, John and I stand to the side. I was getting tired. Being almost six months pregnant was tiring. I was leaning on John as he held me up. "Tired?"

I nod. "It's hard to stay up."

"Mary was complaining about being tired all the time around this point too." John says.

I smile up at him. "Our babies will be growing up together."

He smiles and looks down at me. "Yes they will. Do you know what you are having?"

"Mycroft does, but I wanted to be surprised. I wish he had too because he keeps coming home with more baby bags each day. I bet when I get home, he will be done with the baby room." I say and smile.

"He has changed." John says.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He wants to think he is still this tough man, which he is, except with people he cares about." I say and place my hands on my belly. "You, Mary, and Molly have become part of the Holmes family. He cares for you all."

He smiles. "That is good to hear. Calliah, I wanted to ask you…"

"Time to go." Sherlock interrupts. "Got what I needed." We walk out and start heading to the pub. He hands Greg the rock he picked up. "There is your murder weapon."

Greg looks at him confused. "How do you know that this is the murder weapon?"

"Because there was still grass growing under it, so it has been moved recently." Sherlock explains. "The murder is a tall, left-handed man with a limp who smokes Indian cigars with a cigar holder. He wears shooting boots and a grey cloak, and carries a small knife in his pocket."

Greg looks at Sherlock. "What? You don't know who it is? Just those facts?"

"Yes." Sherlock says.

Greg sighs and nods. "Fine. I will talk to you later." He says and leaves. We get to the pub and sit down.

"'Cooee' is a distinctly Australian cry." Sherlock starts explaining. "So whomever McCarthy was meeting, had to be Australian. The 'rat' comment was actually 'Ballarat', the name of an Australian city. How did I know about the man? Well his stride was really long, so he must be tall. One heel sank in deeper into the mud than the other, so he must have a limp. You and Calliah know that he was left-handed because he was hit on the left-side. I found cigar butts on the ground, the ends of which were not gnawed on, so the killer must use a cigar holder. The ends are also frayed, so the culprit must carry a blunt knife." Sherlock fires off.

John and I look at each other and then Sherlock. "Nice." I say. Sherlock just smiles.

A man comes in and sits down. "I know about McCarthy, Mr. Turner." Sherlock says.

Mr. Turner nods and sighs. "I would have come clean if James had been convicted. I won't let that poor kid get hung for my crime." He looks at Sherlock. "I have cancer. I have about a month to live and I don't want to live that in jail."

Sherlock nods. "I understand."

"In Australia, I was part of a band of six highway robbers. Along with McCarthy, we help up a gold convoy and made off with a ton of money. We all took it back to England. I settled down for a good, peaceful life with Alice. McCarthy and I happened to bump into each other. He started to blackmail me. He said that if I didn't provide for him and his son, he would go to the police. I did everything but let his son marry Alice. I know James is a nice young man, but I couldn't let Charles control my money even more. We were meeting up to talk about the marriage. I arrived and overheard Charles yelling at James to marry Alice. I got so mad that I picked up the rock and hit Charles over the head once James left. Charles yelled and James came back. I made it into the forest before James saw me, but I dropped my grey clock. I went back and got it before James could see it. Please Mr. Holmes. I can't spend the rest of my days in jail." Mr. Turner begs.

Sherlock nods. "I won't do anything about this as long as James isn't convicted. If he is, I will produce your confession to keep James from doing time."

"Oh thank you Mr. Holmes. Thank you." Mr. Turner says and leaves.

"That was nice of you." I say.

He turns to me. "He should die in the peace of a hospital or home, not jail." He says and smiles. "Now let's eat."

Sherlock goes to the court the next day and gets James off the hook, without telling Mr. Turner's confession, and James asks Alice to marry him, which she says yes.

We get on the train to go home. I was leaning back into my seat. "My feet hurt. John message them."

"No way." He says and smiles.

I pout. "Meanie." I turn to Sherlock.

"No." He says.

"I didn't even ask." I say.

"Still no." He says and smiles at me.

"I hate you both." I say and cross my arms.

"No you don't." Sherlock says and laughs.

John turns to us. "Since I have you both here and we aren't on the case anymore, I need to ask you something. Calliah and Sherlock, will you be my baby's godparents?"

"Huh?" Sherlock asks.

I grin and hug him. "Yes!" He hugs back and we laugh. "Thank you."

I pull back and grin. "Of course Calliah. You two are my best friends. I want you part of the baby's life. Sherlock? You didn't answer."

"What do godparents do?" Sherlock asks.

"It means if anything happened to me and Mary, you two would take the baby and raise her." John explains.

"Why us?" Sherlock asks.

"Like I said, you two are my best friends. I want you to have a role in the baby's life." John says.

"Oh. Sure, I guess." Sherlock says.

I laugh and rub my belly. "Have you thought about godparents?" John asks me.

"Yes. I was thinking you and Molly." I tell him.

"Me? Not Sherlock?" John asks. I look over and see Sherlock pout.

I giggle. "Sherlock is the uncle. You aren't. You have to have a roll in the baby's life. Sherlock will get the same amount of time as you get with the baby."

John nods. "I would be proud to be baby Holmes' god father." I hug him. "Thanks Calliah."

"Anything for my boys." I say and bring in Sherlock in our hug.

After we get off the train, John's phone starts ringing. He answers it. "Hello?" His face becomes pale. "Okay, I'll be there soon." He hangs up and smiles at us. "Mary went into labor."

"Dang, I was a week late in my prediction." Sherlock says. I laugh and start walking.

"Mycroft is here so we can get there faster than a cab." I tell them. They follow me and we go to the hospital. John goes to Mary's room and Sherlock, Mycroft, and I join Molly in the waiting room. Molly is the one who brought Mary in. "Hello Molly." I say and sit by her.

"Hello Calliah. How was the case?" She asks.

"Good. Easy one. Well at least to Sherlock." I say and look at Sherlock. He was looking down. I frown.

"He is probably just worried about John and the baby." Molly says. "You both are starting families. He is probably thinking that you guys don't need him anymore."

I look at her. "How did you get so knowledgeable about Sherlock?" I ask.

"Well, we have kinda been hanging out." Molly says.

"What? Why did I not know this?" I ask. "You two are my friends and I didn't know this. How?"

"Well, you have been on house arrest pretty much and John has been dealing with Mary, so Sherlock asked if I could come over. We hang out at the house. We went on a couple cases." Molly explains.

"Really? Do you think it will go anywhere?" I ask.

"I don't know. He isn't like he used to be when I first met him. I mean I've gotten over the star struck of him. I know he isn't a God or a hero. He is Sherlock." She says and looks down. I grin and hug her.

"You two would be amazing together." I say. "And then we would be family."

She laughs and nods. "I'm going to talk to him. Reassure him you two aren't going anywhere."

"Okay." I say and she gets up and goes over to him. Mycroft sits by me. "Molly and Sherlock have been hanging out. Solving cases."

"I know. I talk to him more now than I did before. He told me about her. I think she is good for him." Mycroft says. He kisses my head and I look at him. "Don't get jealous. Sherlock needs someone."

"I'm not fully jealous. I know he needs someone, and I have been trying to get them together. But everyone is moving on. John and I are starting our own families, Sherlock has Molly now. Will they need me?"

"Of course they will need you. You are their best friend. They will always need you. Just because we are all starting families and Sherlock is hanging with Molly, doesn't mean that there won't be cases that Sherlock needs his blogger and flower." Mycroft says and hugs me. I hug back and sigh. "Don't worry love. It will be all good."

Baby Watson was born at eleven that night. Elizabeth Marie Watson. We all went into the room. I look at Mary and smile. "How was it? Will everyone hate me after because I threw things at them?" I ask.

She laughs. "No, but it was… interesting." She says and looks down. "Want to see your goddaughter?"

"Yes please." I say and walk over. I look down at one of the cutest baby every. "She is perfect. Can I hold her?" Mary nods and I pick her up. "Oh my gosh. She is amazing. Yes you are. You will have everyone wrapped around your little baby finger, won't you? Yes you will." I say to the baby and grin. I walk to Mycroft and look up at him. "Elizabeth Watson, meet your uncle Mycroft. You can call him Mikey for fun. He doesn't like it."

"She will not call me Mikey. It is bad enough my mother calls me that." He says and smiles at the baby. "She is so small. In a few months, we will have our own."

"Yes we will. They will be best friends and never go anywhere without each other." I say and walk to Sherlock. "Want to hold you goddaughter?"

"No thank you." Sherlock says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I don't want to." Sherlock says and looks away.

I frown and go to Molly. "Want to hold her?"

"No, you have time with her." She says and walks over to Sherlock. I walk over to Mary and John.

"I'm going to call her Lizard." I say and hand her back to Mary.

John groans. "You will not call my daughter Lizard."

"But I will. She will be my little Lizard." I say and laugh. I yawn and go to Mycroft.

"We should head off. This one needs sleep." Mycroft says. "We'll be back in the morning."

John nods and I go over and hug him. "Bye John. See you tomorrow."

He hugs back. "Get some sleep for me."

I laugh and nod. "I will." I hug everyone else and we leave. I fall asleep before we get home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is that. I hope you liked this. <strong>

**Comments, suggestions, and just plain I love your story's make me so happy. Happy me equals faster chapters. **

**I have some great plans so review. I love them. They make my world go round. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review: Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes**

**Thanks for the follow: Anna the Viking XD, Lady Jensen, babygurl1944, and Uzumaki Rin**

**Sorry for the wait. I had have been in a writing stump. **

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room, almost 9 months pregnant. Mycroft and Sherlock wouldn't let me do anything. Mary would come around with Elizabeth, so I would have some company, and Molly would come over too. It was so boring though. I wanted the baby out! I turn on the TV and rub my belly. No one was home. Molly and Mycroft were at work. Mary and John were with Elizabeth and Sherlock was somewhere. He was supposed to come over later, but for now I was alone. I hear a noise coming from the bedroom. I frown and start to get up. "Hello?" I slowly make my way in the bedroom and look around. "I have a… knife! I can kill you."<p>

"Not in that state." I hear. I close my eyes and groan.

"Did I die in my sleep or something? You are supposed to be dead." I say and turn around. I see Irene standing there.

She smirks. "No. Sherlock spared me. I was hiding out."

"Why didn't you stay that way? I'm happy." I say and cross my arms as much as I could.

"And got fatter." She says and places her hands on her hips.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant you bimbo!" I yell.

She rolls her eyes. "We need to talk. I have information that I need you to get to Sherlock."

"No. Since he knows you're alive, you tell him." I say and start walking back into the living room. "Nice to see you sis. Let's not do it again."

"Sherlock is in danger Calliah. He needs you." Irene calls after me.

I stop and turn around. "How? I can't do anything."

"He needs to know this information and I can't give it to him." Irene says.

"And why not?" I hear behind me. I look around and see Sherlock.

"Sherlock." Irene says.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come back. Calliah, come over here." Sherlock says. I walk over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I thought someone was breaking in." I say and slap his arm. "You saved her?!"

He frowns and holds my hands. "I did. I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why couldn't you? I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't even like her!" I yell.

"Calm down. You can't get stressed." Sherlock says.

"Shut up." I say and roll my eyes.

"Both of you. God!" Irene yells.

I look over. "You go away. I don't want to hear what you want and I don't want you in my house. Get out or I will get my gun and shoot you and make sure you die." I warn her.

"You wouldn't do that." Irene says. I raise my eyebrow and go over to the side of the bed and pull the hand gun Mycroft keeps in there. I cock it and point it at her. "Or maybe you would."

"Calliah. Put down the gun." Sherlock says.

"Why? She threatened to kill me all the time. What was her favorite threat? Hmm… oh that's right! She would wanted to whip me till I was almost there, let me get better, and do it all again. She wanted to do this all the time. Got close to it a few times. Why shouldn't I kill her? Get the devil off my back." I say and stare at Irene. She stares back.

"Calliah. Give me the gun. You don't want to kill her. You aren't a killer." Sherlock says.

"I want her gone then. Now." I tell him.

He nods and slowly takes the gun. "Go sit in the living room."

I look at him. "If you aren't back in ten minutes, without her, I will be back with another gun." I say and leave. I slam the door on the way out. I go to the living room and pace. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! Why can't she be gone? I don't want her in my life. I hear the front door open and I look over. Mycroft walks over.

"Hello love." He says and walks over. He kisses me softly and then kisses my belly. "Hello baby Holmes."

"She is back." I say as he stands up.

"Who is love?" Mycroft asks.

"Irene." I say and cross my arms. "Sherlock saved her and she is here. In the guest bedroom."

"I'll be back. Is Sherlock in there?" Mycroft asks.

"Yes. If I go in there I will kill her." I say.

"Okay, don't do anything crazy. Just sit and calm down. You don't need the stress." Mycroft says and sits me down. "I'm going to talk to them. Just calm down."

I sigh and cross my arms. "Fine. I'll calm down. I'll be good. Just get her out of the house."

"Okay." He says and goes into the room.

I sit down and sigh. I place a hand on my belly and close my eyes. After a couple minutes, all three of them come out. I get up slowly and glare at Irene. "What is she still doing here?"

"We need her help." Mycroft says softly. He comes over to me and places his hands on my shoulder. "She is going to help us. You, John, and Sherlock are in danger. You need her."

"I need her gone Mycroft. I don't want her help." I say and look at him. "I want her gone Mycroft."

He moves back. "She is staying here. I'm going to get security around the grounds. Sherlock and I are going to get John and Mary. You are going to stay here with Irene. I have taken all the guns and I am going to trust you to not kill her. Please Calliah, Ardaigh. Just deal with her."

I look at Sherlock and see him watching me. "Please flower. We need her." I frown and sit down.

"Fine." I say and cross my arms.

Mycroft leans down and kisses my head. "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too." I saw softly. He rubs my belly softly and then leaves. I look at Irene. "Well, you might as well sit down."

"You aren't going to kill me?" Irene asks.

"No. Mycroft and Sherlock said not to. That you were going to help, so I will let you live… for now." I say and turn on the TV and try to ignore her.

"Calliah." Irene says and sits down.

"What?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"He doesn't love you." She says softly. "They don't really like you. They are only worried about John and Mary, not you." She moves closer. "He regrets marrying you and getting you knocked up. He will leave you one day and you will be back on the street." She smirks.

I turn to her. "No he won't. They love me."

She laughs. "Who would love you? Your own father didn't want you. My father didn't want you. Mother didn't want you. No one wants you."

"They do!" I yell.

"I bet your own freak of a child won't want you." She says and leans back.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yell. I turn back and try to ignore her.

"You know, since I'm here, I might try and find out what Mycroft likes." She says and smirks.

I turn to her and slap her. "You will not think about my husband in that way!"

"Oh, honey, he wants me. I see the way he looks at me." She says and smiles. "He doesn't want a fat loser. He wants a skinny, beautiful woman who knows what she is doing."

I glare at her. "I'm not a fat loser."

"Oh but you are." She says and smirks. She sits back and crosses her legs.

I get up and pull out the gun I always have on me. I point it at her. "Shut up!"

The door open and Mycroft and Sherlock walk in. "Calliah!" Mycroft yells. I look at him and then at Irene. She looked scared and frightened. She was faking it. I knew that but only because I have seen it all too much. "Drop the gun. You promised that you wouldn't try and kill her!"

I glare at her. I walk over to Mycroft and give him the gun. I go our room and slam the door. I hear the door open and close. "Calliah, what the hell?"

"She was saying things." I say and pace.

"She is here to protect you!" Mycroft yells.

"Not me!" I yell.

"God Calliah! Drop the petty sibling fighting!" He says.

"You have a lot of room to talk!" I say back.

"Sherlock and I have moved on…. Sort of." Mycroft says. "And at least I don't try and kill him!"

"Just shut up. You didn't hear what she was saying. Sh…" I start to say,

"I don't care what she was saying. We need her." He says and sighs. He runs his hands through his hair. "Just stay in here and I'll be back later." He sighs and leaves the room.

I sit on the bed and place my head in my hands. I groan and stand up. "Bitch!" I yell and throw the lamp at the wall. I hear people running to the room. Mycroft and Sherlock come in.

"What happened?" Sherlock asks. Mycroft groans and shakes his head.

"For God sakes Calliah!" He says.

Sherlock walks over. "Calliah… what happened?"

"Sorry. I got angry." I say softy and look down.

I sit down on the bed and look at my hands. "Mycroft. Get out." Sherlock says and sits on the bed.

"No. This is my house." Mycroft says.

Sherlock gets up and I look up. Sherlock goes over to Mycroft and says some things to him. Mycroft sighs and leaves. Sherlock sits on the bed. "What did she say?" I look down and play with my hands. "Calliah. I know her. I know she said something. Tell me. If you keep it in, it will affect you more than anything. She doesn't know you Calliah. She doesn't see what we all see."

I look up. "She said that you all don't like me. That you all don't love me. I know that is a lie. I'm stronger now. I can handle that because I know she is wrong. She continued on and said that my father didn't want me, that her father didn't want me, and that my mother didn't want me and I know those are the truth. They didn't." I smiles softly. "My father told my mother to get an abortion, her father hated me, and my mother told me that she wished I wasn't born." I shrug. "I understand this and accept it. She can't hurt me with those facts. But then she said that was going to find out what Mycroft likes… That I was a fat loser." I look down and close my eyes. "I know I'm pregnant not fat, but I am a loser." I laugh softly. "Don't say that I'm not, because I am. I know I am." I look up at him. "But what if she does find out what Mycroft likes? We haven't…. 'danced' since I became pregnant. He had needs." Sherlock shutters and I giggle softly. "Sorry, but what if he wants her?"

"So out of everything she said, you are mostly worried about Mycroft cheating?" Sherlock asks. I nod and bite my lip. "Oh, flower. He would never do that. I know him. Once we left the house, Mycroft was worried about you. He knows what she does to you. He didn't want to bring you out because of the danger and he couldn't bring Irene. He was worried about you and the baby. He loves you too much to let that…. Bitch do anything. I swear to you. I would tell you if I thought he would."

I sigh and nod. "Okay. Sorry. Hormones and head all funky. Not a good mix."

"Hey, don't apologize for being worried." Sherlock says.

I look at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my Sherlock?" I ask, joking.

"He has been hanging out with Molly, who is making him more human. Taking the bad parts and making him better." He says and shrugs.

I grin. "Hanging with Molly? That is awesome! Do you like her? Like like?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's not go there." He stands up. "Let's get out there so Mycroft can start explaining everything." He helps me up and we go to the kitchen. I see John and Mary sitting in the love seat, Mary holding Elizabeth.

"The Watson's!" I grin and walk over. They get up and we hug. "How are you three?"

"We are good. She is finally sleeping through the night so we get some sleep. Want to hold her?" Mary asks.

"Not right now. Later." I say and kiss Elizabeth's head. "Hi Lizard." I say and walk over to Mycroft. I sit by him and look at him. He looks at me and kisses my cheek.

"We need to talk later. I want to know what she said to you, okay." He whispers in my ear. I nod and he smiles. I lean my head on him and he wraps an arm around me. "Okay all. Sherlock and I know why Irene is here and what information, and we can tell you that it is of the most importance to get you all under protection right away." Mycroft tells everyone. I look at Irene and see that she was sitting back, relaxing, and looking at me. I raise my eyebrow and prepare to stand my ground. She wasn't going to hurt me anymore. I wouldn't let her. "Irene told us that Jim Moriarty had a 'student' as you could say. His name is Sebastian Moran."

"Jim had a student? Why would he do that?" John asks.

"To take Jim's place if he ever dies, is my guess." Mycroft says.

"Genius!" Sherlock yells. We all look at him. "Not good?"

"Not good." John and I say.

"So what are we to do?" I ask.

"Well, until Sebastian uncovers himself, nothing, but I want you all to stay here. It is safer." Mycroft says.

"Even Irene?" I ask.

"Yes. She could die if it got out that she gave us this information." Mycroft says.

"She was working with Jim! She could be working for Sebastian." I explains.

Mycroft looks at me. "I can be smart too." I say and cross my arms.

"I'm not working with him. I didn't work fully with Jim. He just gave me guidance." Irene explains. "I swear I'm not working with anyone this time."

"Why should we believe you? Can we kick her out?" I ask and smile.

"No! I will get killed this time. People want me dead. Please." Irene says. She looks at Sherlock. "Please Sherlock. I will do anything."

"Fine." Mycroft says and we all turn to him. "We will keep you safe for now, but you are not allowed to be near Calliah or our baby. If you make her upset again, I will kick you out and notify the right people. If Calliah tells me to kick you out once, then I will do it. So make sure you keep her happy." He says and stands up. He holds out his hand. "Come on Ardaigh. Time for bed."

I take his hand and we go to the bedroom. I sit on the bed and he kneels in front of me. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that I was acting like an ass." He takes my hands and kisses them.

"It's nothing." I say softly.

"Please tell me." He says softly.

I look at him. "She told me the normal things, like I'm hated and that no one loves me. I ignored that because I know it's not true. But she said that she would find out what you like… and I know we haven't done that in a while and so I was worried." I say and look away.

"Oh love." He says and stands up. He hugs me and kisses my head. "I would never."

"I know that in the back of my mind, but it just… sorry." I say softly.

"Don't be. I have been busy with everything. I should be the one to apologize." Mycroft says. He kisses my head. "We should get to bed. Need to get up early in the morning."

I look at him confused. "Why?"

"Our doctor appointment?" He asks.

"Oh yeah." I say and smiles. "Okay let's go to bed." I get up and put on my pajamas and get into bed. I cuddle into Mycroft and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is that. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy and make me write faster. So review please. **

**If you all have any suggestions, and I mean any suggestions, PM me or leave it in the reviews. **

**Thanks you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay all. Here is the next part of Continue of Cuts. **

**I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>I wake up and feel wetness between my legs. "Shit!" I say and turn to Mycroft. "Croft." I shake him. "It's time." I say as I shake him more.<p>

"Calliah, Go to sleep." He says.

"Get up asshat!" I yell.

He groans. "I Knew I should have stopped you from watching those American shows." He groans and sits up. "What is it?"

"It's time." I say.

He turns on the lights and smiles. "Really?"

I nods and giggle. "Yup."

He jumps out of bed and grabs my bag. I slowly get up and put on some sweat pants and a shirt. He helps me out to the living room. "Get your shoes on. I'm going to wake up the others." Mycroft says and runs out of the room. I giggle and put on my shoes. I look up when I hear someone coming in the room. I see its Irene.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"My baby niece or nephew is coming. I should be there." Irene says.

"Yeah. No. You are not family. You can stay here." I say and get my shoes on.

"You aren't going to let me come?" Irene asks.

"Nope." I say and stand up. "You will never be part of this baby's life."

"I second that." I hear. I look around Irene and see Sherlock. Standing there. He was half - asleep and still in his pajamas. "You okay flower?" He walks over and asks. "No pain?"

"Not yet." I say and lean on him.

He wraps his arm around me. "Irene go back to bed. John and Mary will be back later. Mycroft has set up protection so you are safe."

She glares at me and leaves. "Thanks Lock." I say and look up.

"Anything for my sister." He says and smiles. "So you aren't nervous or anything?"

"Not really. I've watched the videos to train. Been to the classes. Read the books. I know it will be hard but I have Mycroft to help me and you and Jon and Mary will be outside. I am ready. For this." I saw. "Are you okay?"

He sighs. "Don't worry about me."

"I do though. We aren't deserting you. We aren't going anywhere. You aren't losing us. I swear." I say and hug him. He hugs back softly and I look over to see John and Mycroft.

"Like she said." John says and walks over and hugs us. I laugh and hug back.

"My boys!" I grin and hug tighter. I feel a contraction and groan. "Balls!'

Mycroft comes over and helps me to the car. "No more American TV for you."

I laugh and get into the backseat. "You can try and stop me love." I lean on him as he gets in. John and Sherlock get in and shut the door. "Where is Mary?"

"We didn't want to wake Elizabeth so she is staying. She will come later so Elizabeth can meet her cousin." John explains.

"You said cousins. Aww John." I grin and hold out a hand.

"You are my sister Calliah. No if ands or buts." John says. I lean into Mycroft and he rubs my back. Half way there I get another contraction. "Balls!" I yell. "Five minutes apart."

"Almost there love." Mycroft says. We finally get to the hospital and we go into the hospital and they get me set up in my room. I groan and hold my tummy. "I hate you Mycroft!"

"Don't worry Mycroft. It's the pain talking. Mary said the same thing to me." John says.

"No I really hate you! You are never touching me again!" I yell. I groan and hold my hand on my belly. "Oh my God!"

The doctor comes in and sends the John and Sherlock out. After 6 hours of labor, I had Mychela Allyn. She was six pounds of precious baby. She had bright red hair. She was perfect. "She is perfect." I say softly.

"She is." Mycroft says. He was sitting beside me and holding me. "Should we bring the others in?"

"Sure." I say softly. Mycroft gets up and goes out of the room. I look down at Mychela and grin. "So Mychela, people will soon be coming in the room all for you. They all will love you and are the best people in the world. They will love you till the day they die. They might be crazy but they are amazing." I say as the door opens. I look over and see Sherlock. "And here is Uncle Sherlock."

He walks over and sits on the bed. "Hi little baby Holmes." He says to Mychela. "What's her name?"

"Mychela Allyn Holmes." I tell him.

"Beautiful. Her middle name means beautiful." He says. "Good thing she takes after her mummy so she will become that."

I laugh. "I thought it was too bad that my looks don't agree with my name?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Want to hold her?" I ask. He hesitates. "It will be okay Sherlock. You won't hurt her." He nods. I sit up and hand Mychela over to him. "Hold the head."

He grins at her. "She is quite beautiful. More than other babies."

"She is, isn't she?" I ask and lean back. I was exhausted. The others come into the room and smile at me. Mary and Molly were with them. Mary was carrying Elizabeth's carrier. "Mary." I say and smile. She comes over and smiles at me. "How are you? Did Elizabeth sleep enough?"

"Yes she did. I bet you are tired though." She says and we laugh.

"Exhausted." I say and close my eyes. "I want to nap so bad."

"You will soon. They will be taking the baby to the nursery soon. So what is her name?" She asks. Molly and John look over.

"Her name is Mychela Allyn Holmes." I open my eyes and say. John and Molly go back to visiting with Mychela and Mycroft comes over and sits on my bed and holds me. "How are you daddy?" I ask and look up.

Mary goes and sits down. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Tired but good." I say as the door opens.

My nurse walks in and smiles. "Okay, it's time for baby to go to baby area." She says. I take Mychela from Sherlock and kiss her head. Mycroft takes her and kisses her head. He hands Mychela to the nurse and I watch her take Mychela out of the room.

"You should get some sleep." Mycroft says softly. I look up at him and smile.

"Lay with me?" I ask. He nods and moves into the bed.

Sherlock gets up. "We should head out. We will be back later."

I nod. "See you then." I say and fall asleep on Mycroft.

I spent the next two days at the hospital. Everyone had been a common visitor at the hospital and it was nice, but I was ready to go home. Be in my own bed and eat my own food. Mycroft, Mychela, and I get home and Mycroft leads me inside. I was holding Mychela. Once I get into the house, everyone yells "Surprise!" Mychela opens her eyes to find out what the noise was and I laugh. Mary, John, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, Mummy and Daddy Holmes, and Bill were all in the living room. I walk in as Mycroft comes up with the bags. He groans when he sees everyone. "Oh shush. They wanted to welcome us home. Be good." I tell him and he nods. I go in and sit on the couch with Mychela. Everyone comes around me and I grin. Sherlock and Molly were on one side of me and John and Mary were on the other side. I look at John and Mary. "Where is Lizard?"

Mary rolls her eyes. "Elizabeth is in the room. She is taking her nap."

I nod and look around. "Let me see my grandbaby." Mummy Holmes says and takes Mychela out of my arms. I laugh and lean back. I knew I wouldn't be getting her for the rest of the day.

I lean onto Sherlock's shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. "Tired?"

"Yes. I don't know why?" I say as I feel John move away and another person sit down. I look over and see Mycroft. I grin and move over to him. "Hello daddy. You do know we won't be getting our child back till everyone leaves?"

He sighs. "Yes."

"Sherlock, when are you going to settle down and have babies?" Mummy Holmes asks.

I giggle and look over at Sherlock. He looked scared. "I'm not sure mummy." He says softly.

"Soon. That's when." Mummy Holmes says and goes back to Mychela. I look over at Molly and wink. She blushes and looks away.

Mycroft wraps and around me and pulls me into him. "Where is Irene?" I ask him softly.

"Not sure. Sherlock where is she?" Mycroft asks Sherlock.

"The bedroom." He says.

"I'm going to talk to her for a minute." I say and get up. Mycroft gets up. "Alone. I don't have any weapons on me. I won't kill her." I say and look up at him. "Please let me do this alone."

"Mycroft let her." Sherlock says.

He sighs and nods. "I will give you fifteen minutes. If you aren't out here, I will come in there." I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry so much." I say and go to her room. I knock. "Irene, can I come in?"

"Does it matter what I say?" She says. I walk in and close the door. "If you are here to play nice, I don't care. I don't want to be part of your stupid family. I don't want to you to forgive and forget. I hate you. I don't even want to be near you. If it wasn't for Sherlock, I wouldn't even be here. I hope you get killed, just so I don't have to see your stupid face anymore. I hate you with every fiber of my being. You are the reason my parents died! They weren't yours. They will never be yours! You are destined to be alone forever! Those people out there are only out there for Mycroft and that freak of a baby. Sherlock hates you. Molly hates you. Mary and John hate you! No one likes you! Why would they like a fat, ugly, freakish, idiotic person? Why would they like you when they have me in the house? They want me to be out there, not you! Mycroft wishes you were me. He regrets marrying the wrong sister! They hate you! Everyone hates you!" Irene yells. I cross my arms and smirks. "What? What are you smirking about?"

"You are so pathetic." I say and laugh. "All my life, I wanted to be you. I adored you and when you turned your back on me, it was the worst pain of my life. I wanted to die. I tried to die, many times." I shake my head. "You are a horrible person." I walk closer to her and she backs up. I look at her. "So thank you."

"For what?" She asks, standing taller.

I look at her and smirk. "For being the worst sister," I pause for a moment. "no the worst person in the world. You made me the person I am today. If you hadn't kicked me out, I would have never met Mycroft and never would have met the man of my dreams, and wouldn't have Mychela. I wouldn't be the strong woman I am today and I probably would have never met my true family. If you had loved me and supported me and been a decent person, I would have probably become just like you." I glare at her. "And that is something I would never want to be. You think your words will hurt me, but they won't. Not anymore. I'm done with you. You have no more power over me. You are nothing to me and I will not spare you another thought after this day is over." I say and start walking out. I stop, turn around, and walk back over to her. I slap her as hard as I could. "And my baby is not a freak." I say and walk out. I walk to the wall opposite of the door and lean on it. I close my eyes and grin. I stood up and fought my devil. I had won. I can finally move on and become a better person. I wouldn't have my sister on my shoulder telling me that I couldn't do it. I could move on and finally breathe.

"Calliah?" I hear softly. I look up and see Molly. "The boys asked me to come and check on you."

I grin and walk over. "I defeated Irene." I say and hug her. I laugh. She hugs back. "I stood up and fought her." I pull back and grin. "She will not be a problem for me anymore."

"That is great Calliah!" She says and grins. "I'm so proud."

"I feel so much better!" I say as we start walking back to the living room.

"Why do you feel better?" Mycroft asks.

I look at him and grin. "Tell you later."

He nods as I sit down. The door bell rings and Molly goes over and answers it. She comes back, frowning. "What's wrong Molls?"

"This was on your door step. It says to Calliah Holmes." She says and hands me the box.

"Hmm. I thought everyone was here." I say and open the box. I look in and shriek. I throw the box down and cover my mouth.

Mycroft and Sherlock reach for the box and Sherlock picks it up and looks inside. He frowns and stands up and goes to the door.

"What's in it?" John asks.

Mycroft picks up the box and looks inside. "A tiger head with a SM on top."

* * *

><p><strong>There that is. So review what you liked, what you didn't, or just to say hi. I like reviews :) <strong>

**The more reviews I get the faster I write. **

**If you have any suggestions, PM me or review. I love suggestions! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews: ElysiumPhoenix, Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes, and Primrose Sirius Black**

**Thanks for the favorite: KK1987**

**Thanks for the follow: KK1987**

* * *

><p>It had been nine months since the tiger head was sent to us. Irene left and the Watsons and Sherlock were still living with us. We were worried for a couple months, but nothing happened. We had to be patient and wait for the next move. Elizabeth had turned one and we had a huge party for her. Sherlock and Mycroft spoiled her with presents. She loved it. Mychela was nine months and showing that she would be so smart. She was going to be just like daddy and uncle Sherlock.<p>

John and I were taking the kids to the park today. They were getting restless being kept in the house all the time. So John and I go to the park and let Elizabeth. She was starting to walk. She took her first step at her birthday party and she wanted to go everywhere. I sit on the ground with Mychela in front of me and John sits on the bench next to me, to keep an eye on Elizabeth. Mychela had started crawling and it was not fun. She was going everywhere. She picks some grass and puts it in her mouth and then spits it out. I chuckle and move her to my lap. "Gross, right?" I ask. She looks at me and giggles. I smile at her and poke her nose. She takes my hand and shoves my finger in her mouth. I let her and look at Elizabeth. She was picking flowers. "She is so beautiful, John." I say and look up at John.

"Yes, she is. Mychela is too." John says and grins at me.

I look down at Mychela and kiss her head. "She is. The girls will be heart-breakers."

He chuckles and nods. "Very true." He looks up and frowns. I look up and don't see Elizabeth anywhere. I frown and get up, picking up Mychela as I stand.

"Where did she go?" I ask and we start rushing to where Elizabeth was.

"Did you see where she went?" John asks.

"No!" I say and look around. I turn around and see Elizabeth getting dragged away. "John!" I say and point to her. John turns and runs over. I follow him. I get half-way, when I feel someone grab me. I go back to punch them and they inject a needle into my neck. "Hey!" I yell and start to feel faint. I see John fainting. The man holds me up. Another man comes over and takes Mychela. "He-Hey!" I try to get up and get Mychela. He smiles and holds Mychela.

"Oh Calliah. I'll take care of her. You don't have to worry about us. I'll tell your husband you say hi!" He says as I faint.

* * *

><p>~Mycroft's POV~<p>

Calliah and John had been gone for five hours. "Should we worry now Mary!?" I yell and glare at Mary. She had told me not to worry when they had been gone for three hours. "Call Molly and see if they are there." I tell Sherlock. He nods and leaves the room. I start pacing.

"Calm down." Mary says. "They probably got lunch."

"Calliah isn't picking up her phone. She always picks up." I explain. "Call John again."

She sighs. "He left it here, Mycroft. I told you this a half-hour ago."

I groan and keep pacing. "I knew I shouldn't have let them go!" I say and look at Sherlock as he walks back into the room. "Are they there?"

He frowns. "No, she said she hasn't talked to them all day. Sorry Mycroft."

"Don't be sorry! Find my wife and kid!" I yell. The doorbell rings and I rush to the door and open it. I see Lestrade standing there. "Lestrade." I had called him when they hadn't returned in three hours.

He frowns and hands me a photo. It was of Mychela sitting in a warehouse. "We got this and I came right over."

I glare at the photo. "Anything else come with it?"

"No." Lestrade says.

"Greg, why are you here?" Mary asks as her and Sherlock walk up behind me.

"Calliah, John and the kids were taken." Lestrade says. Mary gasps. I hand the photo to Sherlock. "We will find them. I promise you that."

"Who sent it to you?" I ask.

"Unknown name." Lestrade says.

"Do you think it is Sebastian?" Sherlock asks me.

I nod. "Yes. I really think it is Sebastian."

"Who is Sebastian?" Lestrade asks.

"None of your business." I say. "Thank you and go away." I slam the door and go to the living room. "I knew they shouldn't have gone!"

"We will get them back." Sherlock says and sits down and looks at me.

"I'll be back." I say and go to my office.

* * *

><p>~Calliah's POV~<p>

I slowly open my eyes and groans. "Calliah." I hear. I open my eyes all the way and see John. We were in a concrete room with one door. I was laying on my side and I look at John and see he was sitting up. "Calliah, are you okay?"

"I don't know." I say softly and get up slowly. I look around. "Where are we? How can we get out?"

"I tried the door. It is bolt shut. No way in or out." John says. "He has the kids too."

I frown. "I know. I think it was Sebastian."

"I do too." He gets up. "Let's try the door again."

I nod and we walk to the door. I try the door handle and it's locked. I move back and run to it and slam my body against it. "Shit." I say softly and keep doing it.

"Calliah! Stop!" John yells. I stop and look at him. "It is bolt shut. It won't open. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I have to try and get out." I say and run against the door again. I keep doing it until I hear a crunch. I groan and hold my shoulder. "Shit."

"See. I told you. Now you got hurt." He says and comes over to me. He touches it and I take in a breath. "It's just sprained."

"I still need to try to get out. I have another side." I say and go to run.

"No Calliah." He stops me, wraps his arms around me. "I can't have you hurt more." I glare at him. "Please Calliah. Mycroft wouldn't want you hurt."

I groan. "Mycroft! I was so worried about getting us out and getting the girls. Mycroft is going to kill me!" I sit down and cradle my arm. I tear up and bring my knees to my chest.

"Hey, hey. He isn't going to kill you." He says softly and kneels in front of me. He places his hands on my knees. "He is going to be worried and he so happy when we get out."

"No. He didn't want us to go. He wanted me to stay home with Mychela. He was still worried about Sebastian." I say and start crying.

John moves over to my good side and wraps his arms around me. "It will be okay Calliah. We will get out."

"Mychela is probably scared and hungry. Lizard is going to be scared too." I cry and close my eyes.

"Stop crying!" We hear. We look around and frown. We get up and look around. "Mychela and Elizabeth are okay. You two will not ever see them again though. Too bad." He hear.

"Who are you!?" I yell.

The voice chuckles. "Your worst nightmare." They say. "Dr. Watson and Mrs. Holmes, you will be going through the worst hell you have ever been through."

"I bet you I won't be!" I yell.

"Oh but Calliah, you will." They say and the door opens. Two men are standing there. They come in and pick me up by my arms.

"Ouch! That hurts!" I yell and try to kick them.

"Let her go!" John yells behind us.

"I only want Mychela, Dr. Watson, not Elizabeth. So if you take one step to get Calliah, I will kill your daughter." The voice says.

He groans. "Sorry Calliah…" He says softly.

"It's fine. I would do that same." I say as the men take me out of the room. They lead me down the hall. "So boys, you should be buying me dinner before handing me in this way. I do have to warn you though, I have a husband, and he kills… for fun." The men just look ahead. We get to another door and they throw me in. I land on my bad shoulder and I yell. "That hurt!"

"It should." I hear.

"What are you doing here?" I stand up and cradle my arm. I look up at Irene.

"Well since I couldn't stay at your…lovely home, I had to find a new safe home. Sebastian offered me that, with an added bonus of getting to hurt you." Irene says and smirks. I glare at her and place my hand on my hip. "I am going to have so much fun."

"You don't scare me Irene. You can't hurt me." I say and smirk.

"Boys!" She calls out. The boys come in and pick me up again. They bring me to a bed and move me on it, with me laying on my stomach. "Remove her shirt." One man holds me down and the other takes off my shirt.

"Stop it! Don't do this Irene!" I yell.

She chuckles. "Oh but sister dear, I'm a horrible person and I am going to love this. Tie her down."

The men put restraints on my wrists, legs and waist. "Stop! I hate you! I hope you die!" I yell and try to get away. I hear Irene move and I turn my head and see she has a whip. My eyes widen. "N-No. Not the whip." She just smirks and starts whipping me.

* * *

><p>~Mycroft's POV~<p>

It had been two weeks since the girls and John went missing. No one has slept. Molly started helping us. We were looking for any clues we could find, but there was none. No more photos, messages, nothing. It was hopeless. Mary had given up, but Sherlock, Molly and I haven't. I would never give up on Calliah and Mychela. I tried calling Irene, to see if she had any information, but her phone was disconnected. I was in the living room, staring at the wall. Molly took Mary to Mary's house, only to get her away from me. I feel the couch sink down. "We will find them." Sherlock says softly.

"But will we get them in time?" I say and frown.

"Calliah is strong. She will fight for those three. She will get them out." Sherlock says.

"She has a breaking point. It's been two weeks. What if they never come back? I'm starting to lose hope. Caring is not an advantage." I say and look ahead.

"Mycroft." Sherlock says and I look over. "I know we don't get along and we don't really like each other, but we both love those two girls. Calliah and Mychela are the most important things in our lives. Loving them is not a disadvantage. Loving them is the best advantage we have. We believe in them and try harder. He had to have slipped up and between us, we will find it."

I look at him. "When did you get so smart?"

"I told you, I am the smart one." He says and stands up. "Now, let's go get our goldfish!"

I stand up. "They are not goldfish. They are better than that. So much better."

* * *

><p>~Calliah's POV~<p>

It had been a month. The worst month of my life. Irene spent three hours each day, taking all her anger and whipping me. She didn't hold back. I felt like I had no skin on my back. I was tired. I wanted to give up, but I wouldn't. I needed to fight for Mychela, John, and Elizabeth. I couldn't let them down. I was trying to get out. Irene had left for the day and Sebastian wouldn't be for a couple hours. I slowly move my wrists out of the restraints and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. Each movement felt like daggers in my back. It was the worst pain I have ever felt, but the thought of Mychela helped me move. I slowly move my feet out of the restraints. I move to my side and start sobbing as the restraint hit my whipping marks. The restraint comes undone and I fall to the ground. I land on my back and close my eyes as the pain radiates through my body. Mychela, Mychela, Mychela. I repeat to myself. I go to sit up when the door opens.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay all. So here is this. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy and happy writer writes more and faster. So review!**


	6. Authors note

**Hey all! Sorry this isn't a chapter! I need all your opinions.**

**Should the person at the door be Mycroft or Sebastian? **

**I have ideas for both ways. So review me what you think should happen. Pretty please :) **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews: Guest, ElysiumPhoenix, Lady Jensen, Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes, Believe in Bowties, **

**Thanks for the favorite: ChibiCheshire, Weredemon2014, beautifulgreek523**

**Thanks for the follow: beautifulgreek523**

* * *

><p>I groan and look up. "Naughty Calliah." Sebastian says and smirks. He hauls me up and I spit in his face. He just smirks and puts me onto the bed on my back. I take in a breath. Just laying on my back kills. I look at Sebastian as he puts the restraints on again. He does the ones and adds more. "Pretty Calliah, can't get out. Where would the fun be?" He says. He sits in his chair and smirk at me. "How are you today?" I glare at him. "Not talking? Maybe I should bring Irene in then?" He says.<p>

"No!" I yell.

He smirks more. "That what I thought." He moves closer. "Would you like to see your daughter?"

"Yes." I say. I haven't seen Mychela in a month. He nods and gets up. He goes to the door and Irene walks in with Mychela. I start sobbing. Mychela looks at me and smiles. "Hi baby girl." She reaches out to me. I look at Sebastian. "Please, let me hold her." I say softly.

He takes Mychela from Irene. "Mychela, do you want mummy?" Mychela nods and reaches for me. "Irene, remove her restrains." I glare at her and slowly sit up. Sebastian comes over and gives me Mychela. I smile and hold her. "We will give you a half an hour with her. If you try and escape, we'll kill John Watson and Elizabeth." He threatens and they leave.

I sob and hold Mychela. She hugs me and 'talk' to me in baby talk. I smile and listen to her. She was getting so big. "Baby girl, I love you so much baby. We will get out of here soon. We will get back to daddy." I say softly. We 'talk' and I keep kissing her head.

After a while. Sebastian and Irene come back. "Please let me have more time." I beg. Sebastian comes over and takes Mychela. We both start crying and Mychela reaches for me.

"If you are good, you can have more time with her." He says and they all leave. I hear the door lock. I bring my knees to my knee to my chest and cry.

I was reading a book that Sebastian was letting me have. The door opens and I look up. I see Irene and frown. She smirks at me. "You think you are so special." She walks over and grabs the book out of my hands and throws it across the room. "You don't deserve this! You deserve to be whipped every day! Not being allowed to read and sit like a visitor! I hate you!" She slams me down on the bed and puts on the restraints.

"Stop! Stop!" I yell and try to get free. She brings her whip out and starts whipping me worst then she had before. It was per agony. It was ten times worse than she had done in the past. I scream in agony and close my eyes. She whipped me for an hour and leaves me. I start sobbing and try to get up. Just moving my arm made me feel like a million daggers slammed into my back. I stop trying and just lay there. I don't know how long I was laying there till I hear the door open. "Who's there?"

I feel the restraints coming off and someone sits me up. I look up and see Sebastian. "Come on." He says and hauls me up.

I take in a breath and get up. Sebastian pulls me to the door and pushes me out. The two men, who brought me into the room, were standing outside. They grab my arms and I close my eyes. "That hurts!" I yell.

"Shut up! Don't talk and just walk." Sebastian yells behind me. Sebastian moves in front of me and puts a blindfold on me. The men start walking and pulling me along. I try to hear if anyone else was with us. I didn't head the kids or another person. It was just us four. We walk for a while, making many turns so I wouldn't be able to go back. After a while, they open a door and we go out. I feel wind and sun on my skin. Where were we going? Then the men push me into a car and I sit down. I feel someone sit by me and the door closes. "Your husband and brother-in-law are too smart for their own good. Someone needs to teach them a lesson." Sebastian mutters.

"Where is Mychela?" I ask.

"We had to leave them there. You are more important than them. Don't worry; Mycroft and Sherlock were on their way. They will safe." Sebastian says. I frown. When would I see my family next? Would it be two more months? A year? Never? A tear rolls down my check. "Oh don't cry Calliah. Mychela will have daddy now." Sebastian says and takes my hand. I take it back and turn away from him. "We couldn't take Irene so at least you don't have to worry about her." He says. "I'm not going to hurt you Calliah." He says and wraps his arms around me.

"Get off me!" I yell and push him off me.

He grabs my arms and turns me to him. "Don't order me around Calliah! You won't like it if I get mad!" He yells back and slaps my face. I just sit there. I nod and face forward. We keep diving and finally stop after thirty minutes. I wonder if Mycroft had Mychela in his arms right now. What I wouldn't give to be with them. I feel the car step and feel the door beside me open. I get dragged out of the car. When they do this, my back scraps against the seat and I cry out. The men ignore me and start walking me somewhere. They open a door and keep walking. They open another door and throw me into the room. I scream in pain and close my eyes. I sigh and sit up. I take off my blindfold and looks around. There was a TV, bathroom, wardrobe, and a bed. I look at the door and see Sebastian smiling at me. "Do you like it?" He asks.

"It's fine for a prison." I says.

He frowns. "It's not a prison. It's your home." He says and walks over to me. "It's our home."

~Mycroft's POV~

Sherlock, Mary, and I storm into the building. When I found Sebastian, he will pay. We go in and start banging down door. After ten minutes, we kick down one door and see John. He looks up in fear and then smiles when he sees it us. Mary runs forward and they hug. I look inside and see that he is the only one in here. "Where is Calliah?"

He frowns. "I don't know. Sebastian took her out on the first day here." John says and goes back to paying attention to Mary.

I frown. "We'll be back. Stay here." I tell them and Sherlock and I keep going on. After thirty more doors, we are sighted with Irene. She was sitting in a room all alone. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

She turns to us and starts crying. "He took me off the streets and made me come here." She says and starts sobbing. "He kept hitting me and yelling. He said I betrayed him."

I sigh and nod. "Do you know where Calliah is?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't even know she was here."

"Well, come on." I say. She stands up slowly and we start walking and going into more rooms.

"We can't trust her." Sherlock whispers.

"Why not? She was helping us. She knows how he thinks. She could help us find Calliah. Sherlock just shakes his head. "If you don't like it, then leave."

"You know I wouldn't do that. Calliah is one of my best friends and sister." He whispers and we keep going.

After a while, we get to a door that says: Babies- be quite. I run in and see Mychela and Elizabeth taking a nap. I smile and run to Mychela. I pick her up as she wakes up. She looks at me and instantly grins. "Hi baby girl." I say and kiss her cheek. She giggles and I check her all over. It looks like she was being feed and getting taken care of. Sherlock picks up Elizabeth and we continue on the way. The building was the shape of an 'o' so we eventually made it back to the room that John and Mary were in. They both start crying and take Elizabeth from Sherlock. I look at Sherlock and frown. "No Calliah."

"We'll find her." Sherlock says and places a hand on my shoulder. I nod. When would this end?

~Calliah's POV~

It had been a week in the new place. It was pretty much the same as the other place, but no Irene. That was the one thing I was glad of. My back was healing and I wasn't getting beat anymore. Sebastian would come in and he would talk to me. I wouldn't answer or reply to him. He was He was getting mad at me. He comes in and smiles. "Will I get any words from you today?" He asks. I ignore him and take out my notebook. I start writing. He growls and hits the wall. "Talk to me!" He yells. I keep ignoring him. He takes my notebook and throws it across the room. "Talk to me!" He yells. He gets in my face. "Talk to me!" He yells in my face. I smirk at him and raise my eyebrow. He smacks my face and gets in my face even more. "You should talk to me."

"Or what? You don't have the girls or John to hang over me. You have no control." I say and stare back.

He grabs my arms and shake me. "I do have control! Just you wait." He says. He throws me against the wall and leaves.

I sit up and rub my arms. I get up, get my notebook, and sit back down. He wouldn't be able to control me. I wouldn't let him.

A week later, Sebastian comes in with a smirk. "Oh Calliah." He says in a sing song voice.

"What do you want Sebastian?" I ask. "I was about to take a shower."

"Oh you can still do that. I can wait." He says and smirks.

I roll my eyes and sit down. "Shut up. Just tell me what you want." I say.

"I have bugged your awful husband's house. We'll be able to see them all!" He says and smirks.

I sit up straight and smile. "Really?!" I look at him and frown. "Why would you do this?"

"I want to be nice." He says and turns to on the TV. It shows the living room. Mycroft and Mychela were sitting in there. I start crying I haven't seen them in so long. I stand up and touch the TV. I just watch them sitting there.

"Mycroft. Mychela." I say softly. What I wouldn't give to be there right now. I see Irene walk into the room and I frown. "What is she doing there?" I look over at Sebastian. He was smirking. "Why is she there?"

"Oh she is playing her part." He says and crosses his legs.

I look back at the TV and see that Irene has moved by Mycroft and was holding Mychela. "Don't let her hold Mychela!" I yell. Mycroft and Irene laugh. She puts her legs on his and he doesn't take them off. I start crying. She smiles at Mycroft and then the TV turns black. I start sobbing and kneel down.

"See Calliah. Mycroft doesn't love you. He has picked Irene. He wants someone like her." Sebastian says behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off. "I wouldn't pick her over you."

"Leave." I say.

"What?" He asks

"Please leave." I say and go over to the bed.

He sighs. "Fine. I'll be back later." He says and leaves.

A little while later, the TV comes back on and I look at it. Mycroft and Irene were in the living room. I sit up and watch. "Any clues on her were about?" Irene asks.

"No and I don't we will. Sebastian has done a great job in keeping her hidden. I feel like I should start giving up." He says.

Irene places a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe that is for the best." She says and hugs him. He hugs her back. "She would want you to move on. Find someone to make you happy."

"Only Mychela will make me happy." He says.

"Well, you are a man. You have needs." She says and straddles him. I couldn't see his reaction. "I could help you in every way you want." She says softly and kisses him. He didn't pull away and the TV goes black. I start sobbing. I had lost my husband to that bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is that. Thank you all for giving your opinions.<br>**

**Reviews make me happy. Happy writer will write faster. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay thank you Believe in Bowties and Guest for reviewing. I love the idea Guest. :) **

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>A little while later, I sit up and shake my head. No I wouldn't think like that. I needed to get out of here. I could deal with Irene later. I grab my notebook and start planning my escape.<p>

_Plan for escape_

_Step one: find out the times Sebastian comes in_

_Step two: find out the times when others come in_

_Step three: attack one of these people as the they come in_

_Step four: find way out_

I put my notebook away. I start looking around for something to help me knock out someone. I look under the bed and see nothing. I look at the TV and see a DVD player. I could lift that and knock someone out. Now it was time to do step one and two.

Over the next few days, I collected my data.

_Sebastian_

_Comes in at 9 a.m. 2 p.m. and 9 p.m._

_Others_

_Cook comes in at 8 a.m. 12 p.m. and 5 p.m._

I could over power the cook. She was weaker than Sebastian. I just needed to get out of the building before Sebastian got me. I was planning on running at 8 a.m. Hopefully Sebastian was still asleep since he always looked like he just woke up when he comes to see me at 9. I needed this plan to work. I needed out have here.

The next day, I wake up at 7 a.m. I get dressed in an outfit that I could run fast in. I grab the DVD player at 7:50. I stand by the door way and wait for her to come in. She comes in at 8 a.m. like every other day and I hit her over the head and catch her as she falls. "Sorry." I whisper. I see some keys hanging from her waist band and I grab them. I lay her down and leave the room. I shut the door and look around. One way lead to a t shaped hallway and the other way lead down very far. I bite my lip and run towards the T-shaped hallway. I look down both ways and see a door to the left. I run to it and see it is labeled kitchen. "Idiot." I rush inside and shut the door softly. I look around and don't see anyone. That woman must be the only one. I look around and see some food lying around. I look and find a bag. I grab some food and put the bag on my back. I look around and see a window. I run over and get on the counter that is under the window. I open the window and look out. Not a far jump down. I could make it. I move my legs up to the window and slide out the window. I land on my feet and look around. There were forest in the distant. I start running towards the forest.

"Stop her!" I hear behind me. I look back as I run and see Sebastian at the door of the building and three men running after me.

"Shit." I say softly and run faster. If I get to the forest, I could hide. I couldn't look back without falling, so I didn't know how close the men were. I try to run faster and finally get into the forest. I keep running and start looking for places to hide. I see a tree with some low branches. I grin and jump up. I get on the first branch and start climbing. I get half way up the tree when I hear the men approaching. I stop climbing and rest on a branch. I look down and see the men running past my tree. I let out a breath. Now, I just need to wait it out. I wonder where I was. I look around and frown. I start climbing up higher. I get to the top and look around. I couldn't see anything. I needed to get to a town or a house. Somewhere I could call someone. I start climbing down and rest on the branch I was on before. I pull the bag off my back and look inside. I had grabbed a couple things of bread and a thing of jam. John would have been happy. I frown. John. I missed him. I missed everyone. I sigh and eat a little bread. I would wait till night and then go.

After the sun sets, I slowly climb down the tree. I didn't hear the men walk back past my tree so they might still be in here. I couldn't let them find me. I wouldn't let them take me back. I slowly start walking through the forest, keeping an eye out for the men. After thirty minutes of walking, I hear someone walking. I freeze and hide behind a tree. I hear them laugh. "You can come out." I frown and shake my head. I wouldn't get tricked. "Come on. Calliah, that's your name, right?" He asks. After a couple seconds, I hear the person start walking towards the tree. "I am not going to take you back. I want to help." I shake my head. He wasn't going to trick me. I wouldn't go back. As the man walks around the tree, I walk the other way and try to feel for something to knock him out with. My hand presses against a branch. It wasn't that big, but maybe I could knock him out. He comes into my view and I swing the branch and he catches it and rips it out of my hands. "Nice try." He says and smiles.

"Leave me alone. I'm not going back there!" I say and start going backwards.

He smiles softly. "And I'm not going to make you. If I was, we would be half-way there already."

I frown and look for another branch. "You aren't going to trick me. I don't believe you."

"Calliah, please believe me. I'm part of MI6." He says. I stop and look at him. "I can prove it."

"Okay, go on and prove it." I say softly. He gets out his wallet and gets out a card. He holds it out to me. I look at him and then the card.

"It doesn't bite. I swear." He jokes.

I slowly reach out and snatch it from him. I walk back more and look at it. It was a MI6 ID. I look up at him. "Why are you there if you work with MI6?" I ask.

He reaches out for the badge and I hand it back. "To get you. Mycroft Holmes put a reward for you and I need the money. Some of these guys I knew have friends in there. They were talking about this Sebastian guy and then on the letter, it said that you were taken by a Sebastian. I thought I would take a look and see what if you were here."

"Mycroft is still looking for me?" I ask softly.

"Yes, he is worried. I see him from time to time, and he is worse than before he was married. You need to get back to him." He says.

I nod. "Fine, but if you are tricking me, I will kill you." I say.

He chuckles and nods. "I swear." I nod. "We need to go this way. I sent the other two men in the wrong direction. They will be out here for hours." We start walking, him leading me to hopefully safety.

After thirty minutes of walking, I look at him. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Matthew. Matthew Branson." He says.

I nod. "Why do you need the money? You said earlier that you were doing this for the money."

"My wife. She wants kids and a house. My pay could only afford one. The amount Mycroft is offering could give us that and more." He explains.

I nod. "How long do we have to walk?"

"Not long. We should be in a town in twenty minutes. There we will call someone and sleep for the rest of the night." He explains and I nod.

True to his word, in twenty minutes we got to a small town. I saw a pub and run to it. The faster I get to that pub, the fast I get back to Mycroft. I get inside and rush to the counter. I bang on it to get attention. An old man comes over. "What can I do for you?"

"A phone please. I need to make a call." I say and he nods. He goes in the back and comes back out with a phone. "Thank you sir." He leaves and I look at the phone. I dial the home number and wait.

"H-Hello?" Someone says.

"Hello? Is Mycroft Holmes home?" I ask.

"He is asleep. May I ask who is calling?" The person asks.

"His wife. Calliah." I say.

"C-Calliah?" The person asks.

"Yes. Who is this?" I ask.

"It's Anthea. Oh my… Hold on. I'm going to get Mycroft." She says and I hear the phone getting set down.

I smile at Matthew as he sits down. "I got you a room." I nod.

"Hello? Calliah?" I hear on the phone.

I start crying. "Croft…" I say softly and close my eyes.

"Where are you?" He asks.

I look at Matthew. "Where are we?"

"Two hours south of London. It's a town called Liverspot." Matthew tells me. I tell Mycroft.

"I will be there in two hours. I am leaving now." Mycroft says.

"Ask for me at the desk. I will be in my room." I tell him.

"Okay. Calliah, I love you." Mycroft says.

"I love you too. Now hurry up and get here." I say and we hang up. I place the phone on the counter and put my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asks.

I look up and grin. "Better than okay. I get to see my husband and baby."

He grins. "Let me show you to your room. We will lock the windows and I will guard the door."

I nod and we go up to my room. I was nothing special but I wouldn't be here long. We lock the windows and pull the curtains closed. "I will be right outside the door. Just yell if you need anything. Maybe try and get some sleep."

I nod and hug him softly. "Thank you Matthew." He nods and leaves. I lock the door and check in the bathroom and under the bed. I wasn't taking any chances. I sit on the bed and turn on the TV. I didn't want to sleep but I was so tired. I feel asleep after a couple of minutes.

I feel the bed sink down and I push the person off of the bed. "Ouch." I hear. I open my eyes and see Mycroft sitting on the floor by my bed. I grin and rush to him. I hug him and we fall backwards. I kiss him deeply and he kisses back. He wraps his arms around me and pulls be closer to him. I pull my head back and grin.

"Croft." I say softly.

"Calliah." He says. I grin and kiss him again. He kisses back. We hear a cough and look up. Matthew was standing there, looking at us, with his hands on his hips.

"Hi Matthew." I say and grin. He smiles at us and laughs.

Mycroft pulls us up but keeps his arms around me. "Matthew, I cannot thank you enough for helping Calliah get out of that place and help her get home. We will get your money, and if you ever need anything, do not be afraid to ask. You are in my debt." He says and holds one hand out to me. Matthew shakes it and I grin at them. Mycroft looks down at me. "Ready to go home?"

"More than anything." I say and he picks me up. He carries me out to the car and sets me inside. He climbs in after me and Matthew follows in. I lean against Mycroft and he holds me all the way home. We drop off Matthew at his house and finally go home.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is that. I hope you all liked it. <strong>

**Reviews make my day and make me write faster so review! Please! **

**I would love your ideas and thoughts on the story. I am getting low on ideas, so I am asking all of you to send in one or more ideas for me. It would be a great help and will help me write faster. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews Lady Jensen (I hope you liked her getting harsh, and she will not be letting it go), and ElysiumPhoenix. **

* * *

><p>We get home and I rush inside. I see Sherlock and John sitting on the couch. They grin at the sight of me and I rush to them. We all hug and I start crying again. "Oh God." I say softly and keep them close.<p>

"Oh flower." Sherlock says softly. He kisses my head and keeps me close. "Oh God Calliah." He says and I close my eyes.

"I missed you Calliah." John says softly.

"I missed you too John. Oh God. I hated being away from you." I say softly. I back up. "Where is Mychela?"

"I'll get her." Sherlock says. He kisses my head and rushes out of the room. I feel a hand on my back and look back. It was Mycroft. I look around and remember the video. I step out of his touch and smile at John. I hear Sherlock come back in the room and I look over and grin. My little baby girl was staring right at me.

"Mychela." I say softly and rush over. I take her from Sherlock's arms. I keep kissing her head and face. "Oh Mychela. Oh my baby girl. I missed you my love." She hugs me back and giggles. I sit down and then stand up. I look at Sherlock and John and see them looking at me confused. "I'm going to my room." I say and rush to my room. I hear sets of footsteps fall behind me and I shut the door behind me and lock it. I sigh and hold Mychela to me. I forgot about Irene and Mycroft for a moment. I look around the room. What if they came in here? What if they… Oh God. I unlock the door and open the door. John, Sherlock, and Mycroft are outside the door.

"Calliah?" Mycroft asks softly. I storm past them and rush to Mychela's room. I shut the door and put Mychela back in her bed. I kiss her head and go back out.

"Mycroft. Come now." I say as I pass by them and go back to the bedroom. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around as Mycroft comes in. "Shut the door."

"Calliah, what is going on?" Mycroft asks. I cross my arms and frowns. "Calliah? What's wrong?"

I walk over to him and slap him. "How dare you do that with Irene! How dare you kiss her!" I keep slapping his chest. "You are an arse!" I yell.

He grabs my arms. "Calliah? What are you talking about?" He makes me look at him.

I pull my hands from his arms and slap him again. "Get out!" I yell.

"Calliah?" He asks. He goes to touch me and I smack his hands away. "Ardaigh?"

"No!" I yell. "No! Don't call me that! Get out!" I storm to the bed and tear off the sheets and blankets. I stop and look back at Mycroft. "Did you sleep with her? Just tell me that."

"With who?" He asks.

"Irene you arse!" I yell.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "Why would I sleep with her?"

"You kissed her!" I yell.

He frowns and looks down. "I-I didn't."

"Don't lie Mycroft. You are a terrible liar to me. Now get out." I say and keep striping the bed. I feel arms wrapping around me. I turn around and push him off. "Get off me! You can go out and sleep on the couch! I don't want you near me!" He looks at me, looking like a kicked puppy. "Get out." I say and look away.

"Fine." He says softly and leaves.

I frown and sink down and start sobbing. I feel arms wrap around me and I turn around. I see Sherlock and start sobbing. "What's wrong flower?"

"He kissed her." I say through my tears.

"Who kissed who?" John asks.

"Mycroft kissed Irene!" I sob. Sherlock wraps his arms around me and rubs my back. He tries to calm me down. "Why would he do that, Sherlock? Doesn't he love me?"

"He does flower. He loves you more than anything in the world." Sherlock says softly. I hear someone getting up and leaving the room. "Calliah. How do you know that they kissed?"

"Sebastian bugged the house. So you need to get that checked. It came on when Irene was holding Mychela and she put her down. She straddled Mycroft and said kissed him. He kissed her back." I say and start to sob again.

"I… Oh Calliah." He says and holds me. "I'm sorry Calliah."

"I don't want him near me. I can't think about him." I say softly. "Where is she?"

"Who? Irene?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes. That horrible creature that I can't wait to see again." I say and look at Sherlock.

"Oh flower. Don't do anything you would regret." He says softly. I get up and storm out the room. I feel arms go around me and pick me up. "Calliah. Wait."

"No! I need her to pay! I want her dead." I yell. "Irene! You better be running!"

"Calliah. Please. Calm down." Sherlock says. I sigh and calm down. "Are you calm?"

"Yes. I am calm. Set me down." I say softly.

He sets me down. "Calliah." He says and places hands on my shoulder. "We don't know what happened."

"I know that the kissed and that is bad enough for me." I say and cross my arms.

"Talk to him." He says.

"No." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because he cheated!" I yell. I storm back into the room. I sit on the bench at the end of the bed. "Why can't he love me fully?"

"He does love you fully." Sherlock says and sits by me. "He was confused and I bet he regrets it. I think you should talk to him."

"Not yet. I want a night in my bed where I can be alone. Please go." I say softly.

"Okay." He says softly. He kisses my head and leaves.

I frown and make the bed in new sheets. I get changed and get into bed. I look at Mycroft's spot and sigh. I turn over and fall asleep.

I feel the bed sink down and I felt the sun on my skin. "Mycroft. Go away."

"No. We need to talk. I gave you the night. Please Ardaigh…" He says softly.

"No. Don't call me that. Get out." I say and open my eyes. He was in his clothes from yesterday and looked a mess. "How could you …?" I ask.

"…I'm sorry…" he says softly.

"How could you?" I ask.

"I pushed her off away. I promise. I did kiss her back, but I pushed her off. Please forgive me. Never believe that I would do that. Please." He says and takes my hands.

I sigh and take them back. "I need time."

He sighs and nods. "I love you Ardaigh."

"I know you do and I love you, but you have hurt me." I say and get up. I get clothes and go to the bathroom. It felt nice to get a shower with privacy. I was worried that Sebastian was going to storm in at any time but I have to get over my fears. I get into a black and white shirt that falls off my shoulder, ripped jeans, and black boots. I look in the mirror and smile. I was free of him, Sebastian. I see Mycroft in the mirror and he wraps his arms around me. "Why are you doing this?"

"I miss you. I need you near me." He says softly. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." I say softly. "Where is she?"

"In her room. Should we make her leave?" He asks.

I look at him through the mirror. "No. I want to talk to her. Take the others out for an hour. Please."

"Don't do anything dangerous." He says.

I turn around in his arms and nods. "I won't. I swear."

He nods. "I am sorry."

"I know. You aren't getting off easy. I am still pissed. You will be staying in the dog house." I say and kiss him lightly. He kisses back. "You're an arse." He nods. "But you're my arse. Now get them out."

He nods and leaves. I look at myself and sigh. "Time to face the demon."

I go and make sure everyone is gone. I knock on the door of Irene's room. "Come in." She says and I walk in. She stands up. "Calliah. What are you doing here? I… I thought you were still locked up."

"Oh no. I am not locked up. I got out. Don't think I won't tell them all that you were there." I say.

"Oh little sister, you won't do that." Irene says and stands up. I smirk and cross my arms. "Oh and by the way, I kissed your loving husband." She smirks.

I giggles and smack her. She gasps and holds her cheek. "Oh I know."

"Well, aren't you mad at him?" She asks.

"Oh course, but he isn't the one here right now." I say. I grin and push her on the bed. I get the rope out of my back pocket and tie her down. "I planned this moment. My just deserts."

"What the hell are you doing?" She yells. "Sherlock! Mycroft!"

I tighten the ropes and laugh. "No one is here. They know what I am doing and agree with me." I bend down and whisper in her ear. "They don't care about you. They don't love you." I stand up and go and look in her drawers. "Now where is the whip?"

"No. Not the whip!" She calls out.

"Oh yes the whip. Why would I spare you when you didn't spare me?" I ask. I find the whip and smirk. "Oh here it is. My old friend." I walk over. I look at the whip. "Why would you kiss him? Why do you want me to suffer so much? Why do you hate me?"

"You kill my parents!" She yells. "They hated you. They never wanted you."

"Oh I know they hated me." I say and chuckle. "But I did not kill them. They hated each other. They were going to get a divorce even if I was his child. They were fighting in the car. They got in the wreck because of their fighting. I did nothing to kill them. You are not going to hold that over my head anymore. I don't care they didn't love me, because I have people who love me now. I have a husband, a daughter, two brothers, two sisters, and a niece. I don't need you or your parents." I say. "But I do need to do this. You have hurt me way too much. You caused me so much pain in my life and I am going to give a little pay back." I pull the whip back and start whipping her. She starts screaming and I keep going. After a while, I stop and drop the whip. She was crying. I look at her and frown. "Oh God…" I say softly. "What have I done?" I say and hurry over to her. "Irene… I'm sorry… shit." I start crying. "I'm so sorry. I…" I rush to the bathroom and get the first aid kit. I run back to the room and start cleaning the wounds. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Calliah?" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Mycroft. I start sobbing and he walks over. "What's wrong?"

"I hurt her. I hurt her bad." I say softly.

"I thought that was what you wanted…" He says and places his hands on my shoulders. I shake my head. "Baby?"

"I-I thought I did… but…" I say and go back to cleaning her wounds. "I'm so sorry Irene."

"Calliah. This is the woman who has done this to you to you since you were 12. She doesn't deserve this kindness." Mycroft says. "She has hurt you for so long."

"I know but…" I say softly and keep cleaning the wounds. "I'm not like this Mycroft. I am not an evil person." I wipe my eyes. "I'm sorry Irene." I finish cleaning the wounds and remove the restraints. I sigh and leave the room. I see Sherlock and John sitting on the couch. They look at them and frown. Sherlock gets up and comes over.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No. I hurt her." I say softly.

"She deserves it." John says.

"No she didn't." I say and wrap my arms around Sherlock. He wraps his arms around me and rub my back. "I'm not that type of person. I don't hurt people…"

"I know flower." Sherlock says softly.

"Calliah. Are you okay?" Mycroft asks. I nod and sigh. I feel a hand on my back and I turn around. I look up at him and start crying again. I rush into his arms. "Oh Calliah."

"I don't do that. I should have stopped. I'm a horrible person." I say softly.

"No you aren't. Your anger got the best of you. You deserve to express that pain." He says.

"No!" I yell. I pull back and shake my head. "No. I don't deserve to hurt people." I run out of the room and into the bedroom. I sit on the bed and put my head into my hands. The door opens. "Mycroft. Just leave me alone. I need time."

"It's not Mycroft." John says. I look up and frown. "Calliah…" He says as he sits down. "I know I'm not as important to you as Sherlock or Mycroft, but…"

"Wait, you are as important to me. You are my brother. I love you as much as I do Sherlock." I say softly. I take his hand.

He nods. "I understand what you are going through." He says and smiles softly. "Feeling guilty for being happy to cause others pain? Feeling like you are going to turn out just like them?"

I nod. "Yeah. I don't want to be my sister. I don't want to cause people pain." I say and sigh. "When I was whipping her, I felt… happy. I was getting what I deserve. I felt proud to do that."

He nods. "Yeah. After the war… I felt the same way. I had some times of where I would want to…" He says and moves around his hands. "Where I would want to grab a gun and shoot someone. Getting shot at, made me want to shot them. I understand what you are talking about. I understand."

I nod and lean on him. "The others don't."

"Well they may say that they are sociopaths, but we both know that isn't true. They are just scared and unsure of themselves." John says. "If you ever want to talk about what you felt, what you are feeling, or anything, I am here."

I sit up and hug him. "I know. I am so happy you are here."

"Oh I know. You would be lost without me. Now, let's go out there before the kids get too worried, and then we can go get our daughters." John says and stands up.

I laugh and stand up. "Where are the daughters and Mary?"

"Oh they are in the car. Sherlock, Mycroft, and I thought we would go in before, just in case you were still doing… that…" He says and laughs.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Yeah, no. I was cleaning her wounds when Mycroft came in." We start walking to the living room. We see Irene sitting in the arm chair. Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting on the couch, staring at Irene. Well, more of a glare than a stare. "Hello boys." I look at Irene and frown. I walk over. "Irene… I am sorry."

"I don't want your pity." She says and crosses her legs.

"Well, I know that, but I still am sorry. I… I shouldn't have done that." I say. "I know that we won't be friends or anything but… yeah. Sorry."

"Well I don't care. I don't want to see you anymore." She says and looks away.

"Well I don't want to see you anymore either. Mycroft can send you to America. Just let's stay out of each other's lives." I say and cross my arms.

She scoffs and nods. "Whatever." Irene gets up and leaves to her room. Hopefully to pack.

I go and sit down by Mycroft and Sherlock. Mycroft wraps an arm around me. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He frowns and moves his arm. "Sorry love." He says softly.

I nod and look at Sherlock. He places a hand on my knee and smiles softly at me. I smile back and look to the hallway when I hear Elizabeth. I grin as I see Elizabeth, Mary, and Mychela come in the room. I get up and go over to them. I grab Mychela and go back to the couch. I look at Mychela and then Mycroft. When would Sebastian strike again?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay all. Reviews make me happy. <strong>

**I was thinking about doing a chapter where it is everyone's past. Would you like that? Review me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the follow: Zashiku**

**So this is not an official chapter. This is a little background to what I feel Mycroft's and Sherlock's past was like. It is leading up to when Mycroft meets Calliah.**

* * *

><p>~Mycroft's POV~<p>

Mycroft (Age 3)

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Uncle Rudy. I didn't know why I was at the hospital. Mummy and daddy woke me up at three in the morning. If I didn't get my full eight hours, my grades would slip and I would not be a happy boy. "Uncle Rudy, when can we leave? I need sleep. If I don't get my full eight hours, when I will be discombobulated. And I being discombobulated is not a good thing." I complain and cross my arms.

Uncle Rudy smiles softly and looks down at me. "Soon Mikey."

I groan. "My name is Mycroft, Rudy. Use it fully." I look ahead.

"Okay, Mycroft." He says mockingly.

I roll my eyes and stand up as daddy comes over to us. "Daddy, are we going home? You know I need my sleep if I want to keep my grades up."

Daddy chuckles and shakes his head. He holds out his hand. "Come on Mycroft. We have someone we would like you to meet."

I take his hand. "Who?"

"It's a surprise." Daddy says and leads me into the hospital more. I was getting bored. "Almost there Mycroft." He says and looks down at me. We finally get to a room and we go in and I see Mummy in the bed.

I frown. Was mummy sick? I had read in a book that people could die and that they went to the hospital to try and get better. "Mycroft, come over." Mummy says. I walk over and see something in her arms. It looked like a lump of blankets. Daddy picks me up and stands me up on the chair. "Mycroft, this is your baby brother, William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Mummy says to me and moves the blankets so I could see a little face.

I frown. "Can we trade him for a parrot?"

Daddy chuckles and shakes his head. "No. He is going to be coming home in a couple days, and I want you to help him and take care of him like a big brother should.

(Mycroft: Age 5 Sherlock: Age 2)

"Myc." I hear behind me. I look around and see Sherlock walking towards me.

I roll my eyes and walk to him. "William, my name is Mycroft. Saw it to the full."

He giggles and hugs my legs. I look around and see that no one is in here, so I look down at my brother and smile.

(Mycroft: Age 7)

I was at school, which was the best part of my day. I love school. The kids were not as smart as me, but I finally understand that Sherlock isn't as stupid as I thought he was. He was a genius compared to these kids. I was in history class. I had read the whole book and now it was boring. School was boring. I look around and see a couple of the boys whispering and looking at me. I frown. Why were they looking at me? The bell rings and everyone gets up. It was time for the worse part of school, physical education. I slowly get up and slowly go to locker rooms. I go to my locker and slowly start changing. "Look at how fat he is." I hear behind me. I close my eyes and sigh. "He has gotten more fatter since the start of school."

I scoff. I finish changing and turn around. "If you are going to insult me, use proper grammar. It's either more fat or fatter, you common goldfish." I roll my eyes and leave the locker room.

We were playing football, which is one of my worse sports. I couldn't get the hang of kicking the ball and making sure I don't run into anyone. Most of the time, my team made me the goalie, which was the best. "Okay, all. Get in your teams and decide who is playing what role." The teacher says. I walk over to the goldfish, er people, who I was teamed with. The teacher walks over to us and places his hands on my shoulder. "Mycroft is not allowed to be goalie today. He has to be in the front lines." I look at the teacher and glare. "Don't look at me like that Mycroft. You have to go out and run."

A couple of kids laughed softly and I turn to them. They look away and I roll my eyes. We get set and the teacher blows the whistle. People start to run after the ball. I start walking towards the ball. "Holmes! Run!" I hear the coach yell at me. I roll my eyes and start running.

I see someone running next to me. "You know, when you run, Australia gets earth quakes." I hear. I look over and see that guy who was trying to insult me in the locker room. I roll my eyes and look ahead. I feel him trip me and I fall down. "Stay down, fatty. No one likes you, so stay down, leave the class, or just go kill yourself." The kid says to me in my ear and runs off. I roll my eyes and get up.

"Are you okay Mycroft?" The teacher asks as he comes over.

"I'm fine." I say and dust off my arms.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asks.

I look at the kids and he smirks at me. I frown and nod. "Yes sir."

The teacher nods and leads me off the field. "Keep going everyone!" He yells at the others. He gets out his note pad and writes a note. He hands it to me and smiles. "Just go to the nurse's office. Don't worry about coming back." He says and pats my shoulder.

I nod and walk to the nurse's office. This was a daily thing. These people didn't care for me, no one liked me, and I didn't care. Caring is not an advantage.

(Mycroft: Age 9 Sherlock: Age 6)

~Mycroft's POV~

I was in year 5. William was in year 2. He was loving it. Finally getting to see that he was actually smarter than everyone but me. He was loving everything about school. Hopefully he was making…. Friends. I still hated everyone and didn't care about anyone except William and my parents. They are the only ones who haven't hurt me. I get home and William runs up to me. "Mycroft. Look at what I learnt today." He shoves papers in my face. I smirk and take the paper. I look at the notes and smile.

"William, these are things that students learn in year 4. Why are you learning this?" I ask.

"Because what the kids are learning in my class is boring and dull. How can they be happy with learning that stuff they should have already known?" He asks.

I wrap my arm around him and smile. "Oh William, you are too smart for your own good."

"But I am smart." William says.

"Oh I knew that, but I am the smart one." I say and he smiles up at me.

"Oh and I am not William. I am Sherlock." He says.

"Why are you going by your middle name?" I ask.

"Your name is unique. Mine should be too." He says.

I chuckle. "Will-" He looks at me in annoyance. "Sorry, Sherlock. Let me tell you something. I have been teased a lot for my name. Going by Sherlock will get your unwanted attention."

"I don't care. I want to be just like you." He says and smiles.

I smile and nod. "Okay."

He smirks up at me. "So I have a present for you."

I back up. "Okay?"

He licks his hand and wipes it on my cheek. He runs away giggling and I groan. He was getting annoying with that licking thing.

I go to school the next day and sit down. Nick, the goldfish who tripped me in year 2 and has bullied me since then, sat down in the spot next to me. We glare at each other and I look to the front of the class. "You know, if you lost the weight, people would like you more." He says softly to me. I roll my eyes. His insults always went back to my weight. It was tiring, listening to him try and create more ways to call me fat. "You are a fat loser that no one will ever like."

I turn to him and roll my eyes. "You are degenerate and a waste of valuable oxygen." I say in monotone and look forward.

"De.. What?" He asks.

I groan. "Look it up goldfish."

Later that day, the teacher called me up to her desk. I sigh and go up. "Did you call Nick a degenerate and a waste of valuable oxygen?"She asks me.

I roll my eyes and nod. "He is."

"Say you're sorry Mr. Holmes." She tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because calling someone names isn't very nice." She says.

"Well, favoring children, cheating on your husband, and ignoring your own child isn't nice either but you don't say you're sorry." I say and roll my eyes again.

She stands up, mad, and pulls me to the hallway. "Mr. Holmes, you will go to the office and wait to talk to the principal."

"Good. Maybe they will finally move me to a classroom where I can actually learn something." I say and start walking to the office. I get there and see Sherlock. I groan and walk over. "What did you do?"

He looks up and grins. "I figured out that one of the kids in my class has cancer! I told him so and he started crying."

I chuckle softly and nod. "Good deducing."

(Sherlock: Age 7 Mycroft: Age 10)

~Sherlock's POV~

"Mycroft!" I yell down the hall.

I hear Mycroft groan and move his head out into the hall. "What little brother?"

"Mummy says to take me to see Peter Pan." I tell him and smirk.

He groans again. "Why do you even want to see that? It is too dull and boring for you."

"Mycroft! Please!" I beg. He groans and nods. "Thank you!" I run to the door and get ready.

After the movie, Mycroft and I go to a park. Mycroft sits on the bench and starts reading. I look around and see the umbrella had started carrying around. That would be a good boat! I slowly sneak up and steal it. He didn't even notice. I giggle as I run to the pond. I would be Captain Hook! I open the umbrella and try to get in it. I groan and just jump into it. The umbrella flips over and I land in the pond. I feel someone pull me out and I look up. I see Mycroft smirking at me. "Don't laugh."

He chuckles and nods. He reaches over and grabs his umbrella. "Let's go home little brother." I get up and start walking away, disgruntled.

(Sherlock: Age 10)

I was in year 6, even though I was doing year 10 work. Mycroft was already doing college work, the show off. Mycroft was getting less and less happy. He would sit in his room all the time and ignore me. It was annoying and I felt like I didn't need him. I would make a new friend.

I sit down at my desk and look around. None of the girls would be my friend, something about cooties? Why they thought that was beyond me. The boys all thought I was weird still because I deducted that one of the students had cancer. I was right though.

"All right, class. We have a new student today. His name is Victor Trevor. Victor, say hi to the class." The teacher says.

A small boy walks in. He had short blond hair and a chubby face. "Hello all." He says. He had an American accent. We all said hello.

"You may sit in the spot next to Sherlock. Sherlock raise your hand." The teacher says. I roll my eyes and raise my hand. Victor nods and walks over. I lower my hand as he sits down.

"Hello. I am Victor Trevor." The boy says and looks at me.

"I know." I say as I look at my book. "I'm not stupid."

He chuckles. "That was the part of the conversation where you tell me your name."

"Mrs. Hansen already told you my name." I say and roll my eyes. This kid would be a boring person to sit by.

"Oh I know, but Sherlock is only your first name…" Victor starts.

"Wrong." I interrupt.

"What?" He asks.

"Sherlock is my first middle name." I say and roll my eyes.

"Oh, well what is your full name then?" He asks.

"Why do you care?" I ask and look over at him.

"Why do we do anything? To make friends." He says and smiles.

I frown. "Why would you want to be my friend?" I ask, confused. No one had wanted to be my friend before. Even before everyone thought I was weird, I didn't have any friends.

"You seem like you could use a friend and I am the guy to fulfill that role." He says and smiles. "So what is your full name?"

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." I say softly.

"Wow that is a mouth full." He says and chuckles.

I nod and look back at my book.

Later that day, the class heads to science. We were going to experiment with electricity today. I was actually excited to be going to my normal class. The only problem was that one wanted to be my partner. We get to the lab and sit in our seats. The teacher walks in and starts talking about the experiment. It was simple but would be exciting to do. But what would I do about a partner. I look around and see Victor sitting there. He could be my partner! What could I do to impress him so he would want to be my partner? I look around and zone in on the teacher. I smirk. I could deduce him and Victor would be so impressed with me, that he can't help but want to be my partner! I raise my hand and smirk.

The teacher, Mr. Leber, groans and looks at me. "Yes, Mr. Holmes?"

"How long will your wife be gone?" I ask.

He looks at me, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Well you are always happier on the second week of the month. I heard you tell Mr. Anderson that your wife is gone and to come over after school yesterday. I assume that you two clean your house, by how yours and Mr. Anderson's knees are sore today." I say and smirk.

Mr. Leber gets white and shakes his head. "Mr. Holmes, I suggest you stop talking right now and focus on the experiment." He says and goes back to explaining the experiment.

I feel people looking at me, Victor included. Zack, one of the boys in my class, leans over to Victor. "He is a freak. He does this sort of thing for fun. Once he told a kid that he had cancer."

Victor looks over at me and I look down. Well, just another person to think I'm weird. "Was he right?" I hear Victor ask.

"W-Well… yes… but…" Zack starts to say.

"Well, then I think that is an amazing skill for Sherlock to have." Victor says and I look up. Victor smiles at me and Zack sits back annoyed. The teacher tells us to get in partners and start our experiment. I watch as Victor gets up and walks over. "Partners?" I grin and nod.

Over the years, Victor and I had grown to become very close friends. We were in year 11 now. Mycroft was at University and all together ignoring me. I could still tell he cared, but he was trying not to. It was after school, and I was hanging out with Victor. I had found out that he was afraid of heights. We were hanging out at the park and I started to climb a tree.

"Sherlock! Get down!" Victor yells up at me. I smirk and keep climbing up. "Sherlock Holmes!" I ignore him and get to a high branch. "You are going to break your neck!"

I wrap my legs over one side and hang down. "Look Victor! No hands!"

"William!" He yells.

I start laughing and grab the branch and flip over. I slowly make my way down and land in front of him. He grabs me and hugs me. "Don't do that! You terrified me."

I chuckle and hug him back. "I know."

He pushes me back and hits my arm. "I hate you."

(Sherlock: Age 18)

I was in university, trying to decide what I should get my degree in. Mycroft was working for the government and being dull. We had lost touch and it seem like he didn't care anymore. I didn't care about it though. I didn't need him. I had Victor. We were roommates and he was the only person I needed.

I go into our room and lay on my bed. Victor walks in from the bathroom with nothing on but a towel. He smiles at me and walks over. I move over and he lies beside me. "Let's go out."

I look over. "Where to?"

He smirks. "Anywhere but here. The people are boring me. I need some excitement." He says and starts playing with my hair.

I chuckle. "Well you have to get dressed first."

"What, you don't like my outfit. I picked it out for you." He says and moves to his side. Victor had told me that he liked men and had fallen for me. I didn't know what to think. I had never thought of anyone in that way. I get flustered at his words and he chuckles. "Oh William, don't be such a prude." He says and gets up.

I get up and get ready. A night out with Victor was a night of mystery. I sit on my bed and wait for him. He comes out in a pair of dark jeans and a dark jumper. "How do I look?"

I stand up and smile. "You look fine. Let's go."

We get into Victor's car and start driving. "Where are we heading to?" I ask after thirty minutes.

"Surprise my dear Sherlock." He says and smirks at me. I shake my head and look out my window.

We get to a party an hour away from the university. There were a lot of cars out front and we had to park on the grass. We go inside and Victor leads me to the basement. There were people everywhere. It was very…close. I didn't know if I liked it yet. Victor leads me to the back of the basement to a room with a couple of guys in there. Victor and I sit down and he starts talking with the other people. I sit there and analysis the guys. Two were guy and in love with each other. The other guy was stoned and didn't care about anything. I feel Victor put his hand on my knee. I look up at him and he smiles. "Want some Sherlock?"

"Want some what?" I ask.

Victor and the others laughed a little and I frown. "Some cocaine. We are all doing some." He shows me a needle and a baggy of some white stuff.

I frown. "I shouldn't."

Victor rubs my leg and frowns. "Please Sherlock. I don't want you to be the only one not doing it. What fun would that be?"

I shallow and nod. "Okay then. Sure."

He grins and hands me the syringe. "Do you know how to do this?" I shake my head. He chuckles and takes my hands and teaches me how to inject myself. I nod and push the cocaine into my blood system. I take the syringe out of my arm and set it on the table. "How do you feel?"

I smile at him. "Great." I say softly and close my eyes. I felt happy and carefree. I didn't have a worry in the world. I feel Victor turn to me. I open my eyes and see that he moved closer. He leans in and kisses me. I hesitate but kiss him back. He deepens it and puts his arms around me. I close my eyes and let him lead me. He pulls back and gets up. He holds out his hand and smiles. I smile softly and take his hand.

"We'll be back boys." Victor says to the others. He leads me to a room and teaches me things I have never thought about before.

(Sherlock: Age 19)

Victor and I had been seeing each other for a year now. It was a pattern. We would go to a party, get high, and go off by ourselves and have some fun. I didn't know if I found all guys attractive, but I know I was in love with Victor. We were going out tonight again. I get home from class and see Mycroft sitting on my bed. We hadn't talked in years. He didn't come home for Christmas and I didn't care to reach out to him. I groan and walk in. "What do you want Mycroft?"

"Sit down Sherlock." He says and motions to Victor's bed. I look over and notice that all of Victor's stuff is gone.

"Where is Victor?" I ask Mycroft.

"Sit down Sherlock." He repeats.

I growl at him and glare. "Tell me where he is!" I demand.

"He is gone. I came over to tell him to leave you. He said he wouldn't. I offered him a sum of money and he took it." He explains.

I grab Mycroft's shirt and pulled him up. "You did what?!"

"He was getting you high and then taking advantage of you." Mycroft says, not looking worried.

"He loves me! I love him." I yell at him.

"Nobody loves you besides me, Sherlock. I only did what was necessary. He would have left you anyways. He didn't love you. He was using you." Mycroft says. "I am the only one who will stand up for you. You will go to rehab and get better."

I let him go and walk over to Victor's dresser. I open it up and see all his clothes are gone. I shallow and look back at Mycroft. "I will not go to rehab. I am not addicted."

He chuckles. "Yes you are. You are itching for a fix right now. Now, I am the only one who truly loves you Sherlock."

I cross my arms. "I don't care. I don't love _you_!" I yell at him.

He shakes his head. "You will come with me now, or I will be telling mummy that you have been using the money she sends you to get high."

"You wouldn't." I say and frown.

"I would. We can tell mummy that you are taking a break from university to travel. After you are broke of your addiction, you will be allowed to do what you want. Except get in touch with Victor Trevor." Mycroft says.

I glare at him and start packing a bag.

(Mycroft: Age 32)

~Mycroft's POV~

I was sitting in my car, going home for the night. 'Elizabeth' was sitting and looking at her phone like always. I look outside my window and see a young woman sitting outside a store. She looked so cold. I had been watching for her. A couple days ago, she run past me on my way to work. She looked familiar so I found out who she was. The younger sister of Irene Adler. I could use this girl for my own profit. I stop the car and go to get out. "What are you doing?" 'Elizabeth' asks.

"That girl. She looks cold and hungry. I am going to give her a ride to my house and get her cleaned up." I explain.

"Why would you do that?" She asks.

"She is someone who is important. And don't forget I helped you when you needed it and you turned out to be a great woman." I say and get out. I look at the girl and hold out my hand. "Come on." I say. She looks at me questionably. "Now." I say sternly. She gets up and follows me into the car. 'Elizabeth' has gotten a cup of hot chocolate ready. The girl looks at it worried. "It is hot chocolate. Drink it." She nods and drinks it. She moans softly after taking a sip. She looks at 'Elizabeth' and smiles softly. 'Elizabeth' smiles back. She looks at me. I knew she would have questions, so I look forward and ignore her. We get to my house and we all get out. We head to the living room. "'Elizabeth', go get us some more hot chocolate. Miss Adler needs the warmth. Tell the cooks to make some soup." I say to 'Elizabeth' and sits down. She nods and leaves. "Sit down Miss Adler." I nod and sit. "You have questions and we will get to them. I have some rules before we start. You will not tell anyone about this meeting or any that we have in the future. You will not go back to your 'sister's' house. Yes I know she is not you true sister and we will talk about that. I will help pay for you schooling and you will get your degree or there will be consequences." I pause to see if she understands. She nods. "Good. We will change your last name to your mother's and will get you a flat. It won't be anything you are used to, but you will be able to afford it on you allowance. I will be getting the money you go from your mother's death and will put it in an account so your 'sister' cannot get it. I will give you an allowance each week because I know you would blow through it in no time." He says and gets out a notebook.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" She asks me.

"Ah 'Elizabeth'. You can set the cups on the table. Have the rest of the day off." I say and ignore the girl's question.

"Thank you sir." 'Elizabeth' says. She sets the cups down and leaves. The girl watches her go.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes. I am doing this because I see a future in you that can help me." I say as I put my notebook down and grab a cup.

"So you are doing this because it will help you later on." She says and grab a cup.

"Of course. I am not a charitable man." Mycroft says and smirks at me. She shrugs. "You will stay here for the night. I had 'Elizabeth' put some clothes out on the bed. I will see you in the morning." I say and leave the room.

I go to my room and sigh. This woman, Calliah Adler, would be a challenge I hope I would benefit from.

It's been a week since I had met Calliah. I got her the flat. She had been coming back to my house each day. I would meet her in the morning and I would feed her breakfast. We would go to my work and while I worked, she would read, write, or do summer work for school. I liked having her presents in my office. She reminded me of Sherlock in a way. We would eat lunch in my office and go to the house at six each day. I would feed her dinner and then I would send me home. She had tried to thank me sometime, but I just brushed it off. It felt… nice… to help someone who wanted my house. Sherlock was off being whatever he was being. He didn't like it when I pushed into his life.

One morning, Calliah was eating breakfast while I was reading the paper. I didn't eat breakfast. "Mycroft?" she asks softly.

"Yes?" I answer without lifting his head.

"Why don't you eat breakfast?" She asks.

I stop reading his newspaper and look up, frowning. "It doesn't concern you Miss Mullen." I say. I had found out her mother's maiden name and got her name changed. I knew she was still getting used to being called it, so I called her that each time to get her use to it.

"Yeah I know, but isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day. Isn't that what you told me when I refused to eat?" She says and smiles.

I frown at me. "Just eat Miss Mullen." She didn't need to know why I didn't eat breakfast.

"Nope." She crosses her arms. "Not till you do. I want you to eat a full English breakfast." I say.

I frown and get a little worried. If I ate that I would start to get fat again. Over the school years, kids never let me forget that I was fat. Once I got to university, the insults got worse and now I didn't eat that much and exercised like crazy. "No. I do not follow the orders of little girls." I say.

"Not a little girl and I won't eat till you do." She says and smirks. I sigh and tell the cooks he would like an English breakfast. She grins and I frown at her. The cook brings out my breakfast and she smiles at the cook. The cook leaves and I look at his plate with hate. "Mycroft?" She says softly.

I look up at her. When did she get over here? "What?" I ask.

"It won't bite." She jokes. I frown more. "What is it? Why don't you eat?" She asks and places a hand on his shoulder. I tense up and sigh.

"Sit down Miss Mullen. I am about to tell you something only mummy, dad, and myself know." I say. She nods and sits down. "As a child, I was a fat little kid. The stupid people in my class would make fun of me because of my weight and my intelligence." I explain.

"Intelligence? What were you a lot smarter than the other kids?" She asks.

"Of course I was." I say and roll my eyes. She laughs. "I was living in a world full of goldfish." She looks at me in confusion and I shake my head. "I was deducing people and they wouldn't like what I told them."

"Deduce? What is that?" She asks.

"It is where I can notice things about people most people wouldn't." I explain.

"Deduce me." She says.

I sigh. "You won't like what I have to say." I didn't want her to get mad at me yet. I liked having her around.

"I don't care. I want to see what you know about me." She says and smiles.

I nod and look at her for a minute. "You don't wear any make-up because you really don't care about what others say, mostly because you don't care about yourself. You dye your hair sometimes, mostly brown, probably to match your sister's hair to fit in. You are shorter then Irene and heavier too. People pick on you for your weight even though it is nothing major. Just a little over weight." I say.

She grins. "Wow."

I frown at her. She wasn't mad? "You aren't mad?"

She shakes her head. "Why would I be mad? It is all right."

I smile and pat her hand. "You aren't fat by the way. Don't let your sister rule your thoughts."

"Only if you don't let those stupid goldfish rule yours." She smiles and picks up a piece of bacon off my plate and eats it. I nod and laugh. I pick up my fork and start eating. From that day, she sat right next to me at meal time. I believe that I was getting her to trust me. Of course there were our bad days. When I wouldn't eat or she would ignore everyone. I knew that she was cutting on those days, and I tried everything in my power to get her thoughts away from that and try to get her to come out of her shell. I was afraid that I was falling for her and I couldn't lose her like I did Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is that. I was going to start including Mycroft's POV on someone the things from Cuts, but this is already soo long I decided not to. <strong>

**I was thinking about doing a Mycroft's POV for Cuts, review your thoughts. **

**I will have an official chapter up soon. **

**Reviews make me write faster, so review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter. Thank you Aislinn Rosett Watson-Holmes (Your reviews make me smile so much) and guest (you will get your wish soon)**

* * *

><p>It was Mychela's first birthday. Sherlock and Mycroft were going overboard. They weren't letting me help in any way. I was sitting in Mychela's room getting her ready. Sherlock told me to ready by three and it was two. I was putting Mychela in a purple party dress and black shoes. I had curled her hair and pinned one side back. She was so adorable. Her red hair looked like fire in the light. I was in a purple dress that landed at my thighs. I had black flats on and my hair was half-up and half-down. Sherlock told me to dress myself and Mychela in purple. He would be such a great party planner. I put the final touches on Mychela's and my outfits and look in the mirror.<p>

"You two look beautiful." I hear. I look over and see Mycroft. I was still mad at him, but I wasn't hostile. I just didn't let him touch me as much. I needed time to forgive him for letting that she witch stay here, touch my daughter, and kiss him. We didn't fight, which was good. I didn't want Mychela to sense that I was mad, even though I believe she knew. She was a smart girl, which was to be expected with who her father and uncle were.

I smile at him and walk over. I was going to be nicer to him today since it was a special day. He slowly wraps his arms around us and I smile softly up at him. "Thank you. You look good too." He was in a dark suit and had a purple tie. I play with it and grin. "Sherlock make you wear this?"

He chuckles and nods. "He is very anal about detail." I chuckle and nod.

"I know. He threatened to kick me out if I wasn't in purple. I fear all of the gifts he got for her will be purple." I say.

"Well, he believes that is her favorite color." He says.

"I know. She speaks a little, but not enough to give him that idea." I say and look at Mychela. She was looking at us and smiling.

"She hasn't been this happy in a while." Mycroft says.

Sherlock walks in and walks over to us. "I need the birthday girl." He says and takes her. She giggles and touches Sherlock's face. He grins at her and looks at us. "You two stay in here. I don't want you guys in a bad mood today, so whatever you guys are fighting about, I want you to talk it through and get over it."

"Sherlock…" I start to say.

"No Calliah. This is your daughter's first birthday, and I want it to be the best first birthday ever, which includes you two being happy and in love. Mychela knows you two are in a fight and she wants it to be over. So get over yourselves and be happy, or we will lock you in here." He threatens and leaves the room, shutting the door on the way out.

I look at Mycroft and sigh. "Calliah… I want us to get over this. I want my wife back, not just someone who I have a kid with. Please… please forgive me."

I sigh and sit down. "I… I'm just so mad that you went to her for comfort. You know what she did to me and how she treated me. You are supposed to protect me from her."

He sighs and sits by me. He takes my hand and looks at me in the eyes. "I know. And if you forgive me I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I will protect you. Please Ardaigh."

I look at him and bite my lip. I sigh and nod. "Okay. I officially forgive you. We will learn from this and grow." I look at him seriously. "But if you mess up again, I will leave. I will take Mychela and you will never see us again."

He nods and hugs me. "I promise Calliah. I will never hurt you again." I hug him back and close my eyes. I hadn't been in his arms since the night that he came for me. I missed him. He pulls back and kisses me. I kiss back and wrap my arms around him. He pulls back and kisses my nose softly. I giggle. "Oh I missed that sound. I missed being in your good books."

"Well remember that feeling and try to never get there again." I joke and smile.

He chuckles. "Oh I will. Now let's go out there so you can see what Sherlock has done with the house."

I get up and laugh. "Oh God. I'm scared now. Is it worse than Lizard's party?"

"Of course it is." Mycroft says. "I like having the family here, but I can't wait till it is just use three."

"I know. I want my house back." I say softly as we leave the room.

The living room was a party dream. It had purple and silver streamers all around the ceiling, a play area in the corner, a stack of presents from Mycroft and Sherlock, and the couch was gone. "Where is my couch?" I ask Sherlock.

He turns to me and grins. "It is in my room. I needed room for the bouncy house."

"What bouncy house Sherlock?" I ask.

Two men come in with a flat bouncy house. "Where at sir?"

Sherlock walks over and starts talking to them. I turn to Mycroft. "We are going to have a bouncy house in our living room."

He groans and nods. "Yes we are. Why did we give Sherlock control of the party?"

"Because he is good at it?" I ask.

He groans again and nods. He wraps his arms around be from behind. "It is just a couple of hours and then we can have the house back the way it was." He says and kisses my head. I sigh and nod. "Sherlock." Sherlock walks over. "Who is coming to this thing?"

"Only the close friends. Mrs. Hudson, Graham, Mummy and Daddy, and Molly." Sherlock says.

"So why do we have the bouncy house?" I ask.

He smirks. "For me and the girls."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Mychela can barely stand, let alone jump."

"I will hold her." He says and pouts.

I sigh and groan. "Fine. Only today and I want that thing gone tonight. I will not have you keeping a jumping house in my house for a month."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine." He goes over to Mychela and picks her up.

I look up at Mycroft and shake my head. "We have three kids in the house. You know he got that thing just to play on it, right?"

He chuckles and nods. "Of course he did."

We sat down while Sherlock, while carrying Mychela, gets the party ready. He was so excited to do this and I was happy that he was happy. The doorbell rings and I get up. "I got it." I go over to the door and see Mummy and Daddy. I grin and hug them. "Oh mummy and daddy. I'm so happy you are here!" I hug them and they hug back.

"Oh Calliah. We were so worried when you were taken. Mycroft told us to stay home, but we were so worried." Mummy says and holds me tightly.

"It's okay mummy. I'm here and I'm safe." I say softly.

"We missed you so much darling." Daddy says and pats my arm.

I nod. "Thanks. I missed you guys too."

They let me go and we go into the house. Mummy and Daddy go over to Sherlock and Mychela. I walk over to Mycroft and smile softly as I sit down. "What is it love?" He asks me and takes my hand.

"I don't know. I just… I don't like the attention I'm getting." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well no one has seen me since before I got taken, and that is what all my conversations will be today. This is Mychela's day and no one will be focused on her that much." I say and sigh.

He frowns and wraps an arm around me. "Do you want me to talk to everyone when they get here?"

"No, that will just cause more problems." I say and sigh. "It will be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod and smile softly. He kisses my head as the doorbell rings. He gets up. "I'll get it." He kisses my head again and goes to the door. I look around and smile. Sherlock did do very well on planning the party.

I see Molly walk over to me and smiles. "Hey Mol."

"Hey Calliah." She sits down and hugs me. I hug back and close my eyes. I was afraid of what she was going to say about everything. Molly could be very opinionated. "I can't believe that Mychela is already one. It seems like yesterday when she was born." I look at her and she smiles.

I smile and nod. "I know. I can't believe she is one and soon she will be eighteen and leaving me."

Molly laughs. "Nah, that girl already loves you. She will always be here for you and you will be there for her."

"Very true." I say and laugh. We talk for a while and I start to enjoy myself. Molly didn't mention me being away. I was happy that she didn't. After a while, she gets up and goes to Sherlock.

Mycroft comes and sits down. I smile at him. "What did you say to her?" I ask.

"Oh nothing my love." He says and smirks. I roll my eyes and lean into him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head. "I just want you and Mychela to have the best day." I grin and kiss his cheek.

A little later on, Greg and Mrs. Hudson joined the party. Mycroft must have talked to everyone because no one was bring up me being away. John and Mary were standing by the bounce house, watching Sherlock and the girls. I walk over and smile at them. "He is the biggest kid of all." I say to them.

John laughs. "Of course he is. Why would think anything different?"

The doorbell rings and I look at Mycroft and frown. "Isn't everyone here?"

"I thought so." Mycroft says and we go to the door. I open it and see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was told Sherlock Holmes was here." The man says.

"Who is looking for him?" I ask.

"An old friend." He says and looks inside.

"Sherlock doesn't have any old friends." Mycroft says.

"Victor? Victor Trevor?" I hear behind me. I look around and see Sherlock standing there, paled.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is that. I hope you guys like it. <strong>

**Review! Please review. I live off of the reviews. Even if it is just to say that you like my story :) **

**Still thinking about doing a companion piece to Cuts in Mycroft's POV. Review you thoughts please :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is this. **

**Sorry it took so long**

**Thanks for the review: A study in blogging. (Love the name)**

* * *

><p>I go over to Sherlock and place a hand on Sherlock's arm. "Sherlock? What's wrong? Do you know this guy?" Sherlock ignores me and just looks at the man, who I am guessing is Victor Trevor. I look at Mycroft and see that he is glaring at the man. "Mycroft?" He also ignores me. I roll my eyes and walk to the man. "Who are you? Mycroft hates you, Sherlock is shocked to see you, so I am going to say a person from their past. Someone who left without notice. I know a lot about their past, but I have never heard of a Victor Trevor, which means you are someone who shouldn't be here."<p>

He smirks. "You are a smart cookie." He says and holds out a hand. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "So not a happy cookie. Like I said, I'm an old friend. Sherlock and I have known each other since we were ten. I was in school with him. We were in University together before Mr. Holmes" He glares at Mycroft and then looks back at me. "had me leave. He didn't like me and got rid of me."

"You were giving Sherlock drugs! And taking advantage of him!" Mycroft yells.

Everyone in the house goes quiet and I look back. Everyone was staring at us. I look back at the boys. "Maybe we should take this somewhere private." I say and take Sherlock's and Mycroft's hand. I look at everyone and smile. "We will back soon. Don't worry." They all look at me and I just smile. I look Victor. "Shut the door behind you and follow." I tell him and drag the boys to Mycroft's office. I sit Sherlock down in one of the chairs, and lead Mycroft to his desk. I sit him down and kiss his head. I grab the gun from under his chair and the one in his desk drawer. He glares at me and I smirk. "I am not going to let you kill him… yet." I whisper to him and stand up. I put on gun in the safe and hold the other one. Victor comes in. "Shut the door and sit on the chair, on the opposite side of the room." I say and sit on the desk. He looks at me, sees the gun and nods. He walks over to the chair and sits. "Why have you come back?"

"I have been hearing about Sherlock for a while, through the papers. I wanted to come then but I was worried. Worried that he wouldn't remember me, worried that he was dead, and worried that Mr. Holmes would kill me dead." He explains.

I nod. "What was your relationship with Sherlock in university?"

"We were lovers." He says and looks at Sherlock.

I turn to Sherlock. "Is this true?"

He looks at me and gets up. "Flower. Can I talk to you in my room?"

I nod and get up. I go over to Mycroft and smirk. He looks at me worried. I grab the cuffs out of his desk drawer and cuff him to the chair. "Don't want you to do something that you would regret." I say and wink. He glares at me and I walk over to Victor. I bring out two more pairs of cuff and cuff him to the chair.

"You know, I'm not one that goes for girls, but for you I would make an exception." He says and winks at me.

"That's my wife you ass!" Mycroft yells at him.

"You married him?" Victor asks me as I stand up.

"Yes I did. I love a man in uniform." I say and wink at Mycroft.

"I would put on a uniform for you baby." Victor says and winks at me.

I roll my eyes. "You wouldn't be able to handle me love." I say and walk over to Sherlock. I take his hand and we go to his room. I sit on his bed and look at him. "What happened between you two?"

Sherlock sighs and sits down by me. "I did meet him when we were ten. We were lovers. He hasn't said a lie." He says softly. I take his hand and squeeze it. He smiles softly and squeezes it back. "He was the only person to accept me for me until I met you and John. He liked my deductions and we even made games with it. He was my best friend. Mycroft was going off to university so I spent all my time with him. Once we got to university, he told me that he was a homosexual and he was in love with me. I didn't know what I wanted. I was just confused. I told him that and he was okay with it. After that he took me to some parties…"

"Wait, you were a partier?" I interrupt.

He rolls his eyes. "He took me to some parties. He and a couple of other guys were doing cocaine and Victor wanted me to try some. At first, I said no. I knew that it wasn't safe or good for the brain. He eventually talked me into it. It was… remarkable." He says and closes his eyes. "I wanted to get that high again and again. The drug slowed my brain down for a while and made me normal."

"You are normal Sherlock." I say softly. He looks at me and smiles softly.

"I liked taking it after a while and I was addicted. After I got high, Victor would lead me to a room and we would have relations. And it was nice. I had someone who loved me and wanted to be with me. I felt accepted for once. We did that for about a year. We would go to parties, get stoned, and have relations. It was a pattern and I enjoyed myself. I fell in love with him. I fell hard Calliah." He says and looks at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. I move closer and hug him tightly. He hugs me back and sighs. "After class one day, I go back to my dorm and see Mycroft sitting on my bed. He had gotten rid of Victor. He offered him money and Victor took it. I was alone again. I went to rehab and then came here and joined Lestrade with the cases. I haven't seen him since the night before he left." He finishes.

I stay silent and let everything sink in. "Wow."

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asks softly.

I frown and look up. "Why would I be ashamed?"

"I had relations with a man." He says and looks away.

I sigh and get on my knees. I move his head so he was looking at me. "I would never be ashamed of you. I don't care who you had relations with. I don't care who you love. I just want you happy. I don't care what you did, well I do hate that you did cocaine, but it is in the past. I care about your future and how he is affecting you now. Do you want him gone?"

He looks at me and sighs. "No. I should talk to him."

I nod. "I can't believe Mycroft would do that… Wait yes I could."

"And you married him." He says and smirks at me.

"I have a thing for uniforms." I say and smirk back.

"Oh I know." He says and stands up. I stand up and take his hand. He smiles down at me and pulls me to him. "If you weren't my sister Calliah, I would treat you like a queen."

"I already am treated like one." I say and smile.

He nods and we go back to the room. I smirk when I see Mycroft trying to getting his cuffs off. "Oh love, you won't be able to get out of that. I made sure of it." He looks up at me and glares.

"Let me out Calliah." He demands.

I smirk and go over to Victor. I kneel down and remove his cuffs. "Sherlock wants to talk to you. That is the only reason I am not making you leave." I look at Sherlock. "Do you want us to leave? Or you to leave?"

"No stay. I need my flower." He says and smiles. I nod and go over to Mycroft. I smirk at him and sit on his lap.

"Let me out of these cuffs Calliah." He demands.

"Nope. Not yet." I say and kiss his head softly. "Don't want to have to bail you out of jail." He groans and I look at Sherlock and Victor. "Okay talk."

Sherlock roll his eyes and turns to Victor. "Why did you leave?"

"Because Mycroft told me to." Victor says.

"And you just did as your were told?" Sherlock asks.

"He threatened me and paid me." Victor says.

"How much?" I ask. Sherlock looks at me and shakes his head. "Sorry. No comments from the peanut gallery."

Sherlock nods and looks back at Victor. "But yes, how much?"

"A million dollars." Victor says and shrugs.

"And you came back because you ran out of money?" I ask.

"Calliah." Sherlock groans.

I frown and gets up. "No, he was your oldest best friend. I know you don't trust people but you loved him once." I go over to him. "You will forgive him easier faster than any other person."

Sherlock sighs and nods. "Fine." He sits down on the chair. I nod and smile at him.

I turn to Victor with a smirk. "Time for us to talk Victor. So did you come back because you ran out of money?"

"No!" Victor yells. I raise my eyebrow. "I didn't. I had read about Sherlock in the papers and thought I would try and reconnect."

"Sure… so what did you do with the money you got?" I ask and cross my arms.

"Finished university, bought a house, lived the nice life. I haven't had anyone since we broke up." He says to Sherlock.

"Hey we are talking. Leave Sherlock out of this." I say and bend down to his level. "Why did you really come back?"

"I just told you!" He yells. I roll my eyes. "I do still have the gun on me. I am not afraid to us it."

He stares up at me. "Sherlock, where did you find this one? A mental hospital?"

I smirk. "Nope. Mycroft found me on the street."

"Oh even better. A homeless nut case." He says.

"Just answer my question, truthfully this time." I say.

He sighs. "Fine. I gambled all my money away. I still have school debt and need money."

"So why here?" I ask.

"Well I tracked down Mycroft's address and figured I could threatened to go back into Sherlock's life if he didn't give me money." Victor says and shrugs.

"You worthless piece of ass." I hear Mycroft say.

I look at Sherlock and frown. He was looking down. "So you thought you would just you would blackmail Mycroft and leave unnoticed?"

He nods. "Yes."

I stare at him and sigh. "How much do you need?"

"Calliah! We can't give him money." Mycroft says to me.

"How much Victor?" I ask, ignoring Mycroft.

"Half a million." Victor says.

I nod and go to Mycroft. "Calliah. Don't give him that money." Mycroft says as I get out his check book out.

"I want him out of our lives." I tell him.

"He won't. Who says he won't just come back." Mycroft says.

"I don't know but this will make him leave for now. It is Mychela's birthday. I want to go out there and have fun." I say and go back to Victor. I put the check book in my back pocket and bend down to get in is his face. "I will give you this money, but you will leave and never return."

"Sure. Yeah." He says and nods. I stand up and write the check. I hand it over and he grabs it. He stands up and smiles. "Thanks. I'll be leaving." He looks at Sherlock and winks. "If you ever want to come back to me, just text me. I know you can find my number." He looks at me. "You too doll." He winks and leaves. I follow and make sure he leaves. I go back to the room and sit by Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy and a happy writer writes faster.**


	13. Author's Note

**Sorry Everyone! **

**This isn't a new chapter. **

**I am at a road block. I don't know what to write about. So I am going to take a break for a little. **

**If you have any ideas, review them or PM me them. **

**I would love to hear what you have ideas about. **


End file.
